


Indrid Cold Head Canon/Imagines Super Cut

by NonAlcoholicEjaculate



Category: Monster Lover - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alien anatomy, All The Tropes, Angst, Compilation, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Imagines, Kissing, Mistletoe, Multi, Smut, Too many to list - Freeform, Tropes, headcannons, uuuuh...so fucking many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonAlcoholicEjaculate/pseuds/NonAlcoholicEjaculate
Summary: A full list of any and all random Indrid Cold head canons and imagines that pop into my stupid little head.Constantly changing and being added to but not sure how often I’ll remember to update it.May or may not come back and sort everything into chapters by category later.
Relationships: Indrid Cold (The Adventure Zone)/Other(s), Indrid Cold (The Adventure Zone)/Reader, Indrid Cold/Reader, Indrid cold/original character(s), Indrid cold/original female character(s), Indrid cold/original male character(s), Indrid cold/original non-binary character(s), Indrid cold/original trans character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Indrid Cold Head Canon/Imagines Super Cut

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a big empty head full of garbage and some of that garbage happens to be moth themed

INDRID DRAWING STYLE HC + ART SUPPLY GIFT:

Man I know the general accepted head canon is that Indrid is this amazing artist from all the practice  
But can you imagine how hilarious would be if he just drew like absolute dog shit  
He just draws so quickly and furiously all his art looks like CRAP  
See I was trying to think of what my “Indrids art style” head canon would be  
And I picture it in my head as that weirdly precise but still lightly sketchy underneath style  
https://pin.it/49Sjizd

But now I just can’t stop picturing Indrid drawing like a literal fucking five year old  
He draws a vision entirely in crayon, not even color accurate, the entire thing is blue and drawn using those super shitty three pack crayons they give you with children’s menus at chain restaurants   
He’s still holding the mini crayon box from like  
Big boy  
I would like to point out that although this is very unrelated I would trust the shittiest diner on the planet to not give me food poisoning more than I would put that same trust in a big boy  
Half his drawings are definitely on pages ripped out of other shit,takeout menus, printer paper  
I can not mentally picture him as someone going out of his way to ever get nice art supplies  
Indrid drawing with bic pens and regular ass pencils  
(Indrid getting fancy art supplies as a gift from his crush)  
He totally rips through them to the point where he’s embarrassed  
His crush sees him using regular pens and junk paper again and is super sad that he must’ve not liked the gift  
Getting a weird brown paper package in the mail and wondering who the fuck even still sends stuff that style, and when they open it it’s the entire moleskin/sketchbook or whatever type of bound drawing book his crush got him, it still looks pristine, and at first they think “wow what a kind of convoluted fucking way to return a gift...but I guess that tracks for Indrid..” so they’re kind of sad/pissed whatever and they’re like okay fine I guess I’ll just use it myself, it’s REALLY nice paper...but when they crack it open it’s absolute PACKED, there’s not a single inch of paper left blank and it’s entirely sketches of his crush, or his crush together with Indrid...but, weirdly they don’t all look the same as his fevered future sketches, some of them are drawn so slowly and with so much detail. Certain sketches of the last time they fell asleep on his couch watching a movie, the last time they’d fallen asleep with their head down on top of one of the tables at amnesty surrounded by paperwork and coffee cups, his crush sitting behind a stack of blueberry pancakes with a gloopy mess of syrup they’d accidentally spilled on their hand and an ear to ear smile on their face the last time they had gone to the diner together for shitty pancakes at two in the morning on a whim (he had absolutely been drawing under the table so they wouldn’t notice), a sketch of the last time theyd been curled up in a chair next to a fireplace at amnesty with their nose buried in a book.  
Maybe they finally start to notice every other sketch was of them looking away from the fourth wall or napping, all lined out in loving detail and had been like that since the first one they recognized as them in the same outfit the first day they’d given him the sketchbook, a drawing of them still holding the gift in their arms, eyes bright and excited, cheeks a little flushed. They feel a twinge of embarrassment at that one, they hadn’t realized how eager and anxious they looked when they’d given it to him, and maybe a little more embarrassed at how ridiculous some of the excruciatingly detailed sketches are, them spilling a drink down their shirt, one sketch of them napping where he even drew the droll tracking down their cheek that was smushed into the couch, a sketch of when Aubrey asked his crush to help her with a new magic trick and ended up with glitter and confetti plastered onto their whole being, a sketch of them and barclay when they’d forgotten to watch where they were going and collided onto the floor in a heap of spaghetti sauce. But all the of dumbest and most unflattering ones were the ones that seemed to be in the most stark detail, loopy long handed lines emphasizing every goofy expression, every smile, every laugh..the longer they look the redder their face gets, and just when they reach the end and think of calling him their phone rings and startles them. They already know it’s Indrid and when they put the telephone to their ear they can hear the grin in his voice “I do hope in this particular instance it doesn’t quite count as regifting. I enjoyed it immensely, more than words are able to express in fact..” and he says it in such a soft way you wonder if it’s really just the materials he enjoyed. But you know the answer to that already.  
Jokes on Indrid if he has a crush that’s super goofy, a little spiteful, and also an artist, and the next gift he receives is a canvas painting of him the last time he’d tripped and fallen over while drinking a slurpee and laid on the sidewalk covered in blue shit  
He hangs it over the back of his couch and at first everyone is super confused as to why the fuck he hung up a painting of himself in the bago.  
Maybe his crush and the gang stops by and finally duck is like “uuuuh...loooook man I gotta ask...it’s great to love yourself and all but what’s up with the twelve self portraits..?” And his crush gets all sheepish as is like “uuuh...actually those were uh..from me”. Duck gets all embarrassed and Aubrey is just standing in the back looking back and forth between them with this face

BAGO WASHING:

Indrid washing the bago topless and barefoot with a pair of tight jeans rolled up to his knees  
He gives himself a soap bubble Mohawk to make his crush laugh  
Ok but his crush coming to visit and seeing this and then helping him with washing and they get into a water/bubble fight  
And end up in a soggy pile on the ground giggling until they realize how close they are   
They think they have the upper hand and sneak up on him with a bucket of soapy water and instead he pops out and startles them and they fall to the ground while he catches them and he has them pinned while they’re laughing until the laughing gets quieter and he licks his lips and swallows down his nerves and leans down and steals a peck  
He gets nervous and starts to get up when they stay frozen but then they flip him over and kiss him long and deep  
This eventually turns into shower sex when they have to take off the wet clothes and clean up   
Indrid getting hard seeing the way his crushes wet clothes cling to them  
His crush noticing  
Making out against the side of the bago  
Even worse if he was wearing his tank top and swim trunks while he washed the bago  
So they can definitely FEEL what they already knew was there  
Leaving a trail of wet clothes on the floor, too into it to worry about it  
Or  
him yanking his trunks down just far enough and pushing his crushes shorts to the side and taking them right up against the side of the bago, all teeth and tongues and warm hands, holding them under their thighs, urgent and needy.  
Ok but now this has me thinking about a solavellan exhibitionism fic I read where they were fucking on a balcony and solas kept teasing lavellan about how all anyone bellow would have to do is look up to see them, and kept telling them how luscious they felt and sounded, and teased them not to turn their head because they had an audience of someone on the next balcony who could see them, how they were so sensual they’d excited lust in a totally foreign party, but there wasn’t really, he just made them think that for the kink, and it made me think of like Indrid doing the same thing, doing “public” sex with his partner outside of the bago either against the side of it or on a picnic table in his “yard” or against a tree and teasing them about how beautiful and loud their sounds are and how he saw a vision about some hikers walking by (he actually hadn’t) so they have the trill of risk without the actual risk, and he teases and works them up about how anyone could hear them, and how wanton and needy they must be to let him take them out in the open, teasing them about how badly they must need him, and about how greedy they must be to feel him inside of them to risk it, how by his calculations someone should be trekking through the woods nearby at any moment the closer they get to coming, smothering their moans with his mouth, like a combination of shame and praise kink, asking if they were truly so perverted they were getting off to the idea of a stranger being pleasure by them whimpering and sighing, asking if the thought of being caught splayed out made them even more wet for him..

AMMNESTY COUCH FUCKING:

also that situation and their breath hitches and their hips squirm up without them even thinking about it but they know even though everyone is sleeping that they need to be quiet and there’s no way Indrid would really do that where anyone can see, but they still feel themselves sliding a hand up to cup his cheek and feeling his breath catch and sigh against their throat as he leans up and their mouths connect in one of those lust drunk slow kisses, and they hardly notice how low his fingers have sank and the kiss is so all consuming that even he doesn’t really realizes it until he felt how WET they are against his fingertips, and he grinds up against them in one hard roll of his hips, mouth sealing against his partners to swallow their quiet moan while his fingers take a single deep stroke between their thighs.  
but also Indrid pressing his lips right up against their ear, and his partner can feel how hot his breath is, and he whispers to them how much he needs them, his fingertips teasing at their entrance and dipping in just enough to make their stomach clench and want more, until he bites their earlobe and rolls it between his teeth, almost at his own limit, and stills for a second, his eyes flashing, when his other hand hooks a thumb into the thin shorts they’d been wearing to sleep in and starts to edge them down, how voice is completely ragged when he whispered “I know you can be quiet..” and slips their bottoms down just enough that their bare sex can grind against his cock through his own sleep clothes, even with how damp they already are they can feel how much Precum he’d been leaking through their kissing and petting, and they’re so drunk on the taste of him that they only come to when they feel hot velvety skin against their inner thigh, and he’s hugging them tight around their midsection and kissing down their throat, and he whimpers at the feel of finally having skin on skin but it’s not enough, and he hugs them even tighter to the point where it’s almost uncomfortable and...hes cradling them do tight and warm and loving and lavishing their throat and jawline and already swollen lips with kisses and hot passes of his tongue, they’re so frustrated just on the edge of wanting more and he tilted his hips to the side slotting them fully against his body before covering their mouth with his hand, sucking down hard on that tender spot just behind their ear and slipping home, losing his patience for a second and giving quick shallow thrusts that grind his hips right up against their ass while they spoon into the couch before gathering his wits and slipping down into a fluid grinding rhythm, pressing the tips of his fingers against his partners lips so they can suck on them while he leaves kisses and love bites all around their collar area, rolling his hips and slipping his free hand down between their thighs and swirling fast little circles around their clit and makes them cum at least twice while he rocks up into them  
even better if he fills them absolutely full to the brim with his cum and pulls their shorts back up and makes them sleep totally filled up by him with his hand cupped between their legs, warm and spooned and loved and wrung out, but even still they end up rolled over in their sleep nestled up against him and hugging him tight  
Ijust picture them “put together” but also totally fucking not. But everyone just chalks it up to a really good nights sleep

“WITH ARMS OUTSTRETCHED” INSPIRED ANGST + MR BLUE INSPIRED ANGST:

Oh god, angsty as fuck imagine that Indrid has a crush that he plans on taking back to sylvan with him because he loves them and wants to spend the rest of his life with them but they’ve already decided that earth is their home and all the magic and everything is too much and they have too much to leave behind and...decide on that being goodbye  
https://open.spotify.com/track/6ta5yavnnEfCE4faU0jebM?si=-F4rqw7nRu2vNCi-mMhgXg  
Mr Blue -Catherine Feeny  
But their goodbye is to this song  
Make it feel worse if you imagine that song playing while they sit out in the dark on the front steps alone and quiet while everyone else is inside  
And you can see everyone else in the window having a good time and hear them as background and maybe every once in a while they hear someone say something or do something silly and grin to themselves  
But neither of them knows what to say or wants to break the silence  
Maybe their fingers almost touch but instead of holding hands they take them back to themselves  
https://open.spotify.com/track/4AnNE7nPSshznEi1WCBfFI?si=G9gFpxdRT9CZ7zNM2ZSuFw  
with arms outstretched - Rilo Kiley  
Also a sad ass song to imagine the same scenario to  
If anything that one is worse“I visit these mountains with frequency, and I stand here with my arms out~...”Also a gut wrenching song for an Indrid x crush where Indrid refuses to admit to his feelings to a crush who refuses to wait for him to stop hiding forever  
Indrid showing up as they’re finishing packing “so..you’re uh...really going huh..?”  
“Yeah..was there um..anything you needed to say before I headed out?” They try to laugh it off a little “bit like I’ll be getting any cellphone calls from the quiet zone once I hit the road”  
Indrid stares at them for a while picking at the cover of a book in a box for a second, looks at them, looks at their lips, licks his lips, and for a moment their breath catches and he closes the cover of the book  
“Yeah..drive safe okay?”  
They can feel their throat close immediately but try and swallow around it with another laugh a little wetter this time  
“Heh..y-yeah I will.”  
And the barely hold it together until he’s out the door and it comes pouring out  
They don’t know Indrid is on the other side of the door listening with his hand on the knob because he can’t force himself to make it “final”  
Duck and a couple others going to visit him in his depression hole  
“Good LORD it’s more disgusting in here than usual..”  
All of the crumbled papers around him are visions of his crush...but he isn’t in any of them  
So many pictures of all the amazing things they’ll do and all the places they’ll see and people they’ll meet  
Maybe he goes back to their apartment, and all he finds is a note that says “You made your choices, I’m making mine.”  
everyone tries to convince him to go on some daring chase of love but he finally perks up enough after they help him clean up his shit a little and he snags a paper off the floor  
And it’s a sketch of a vision, of them with a couple new friends they’ve made, and they’re smiling so wide, and they’re so beautiful, and they look so happy..  
“I.. I’m alright now..” Someone else says “well?! Does this mean you’re gonna go after them then??” He smiles, grabs a push pin from a table somewhere, then smooths it out and tacks it to the wall. He shakes his head “I don’t think I will.”

INDRID HORNY ROLEPLAY ASMR CONTENT CREATOR:

Ok but Indrid having shitty dial up just so he can make spare cash doing horny role play recordings  
And his crush is OBSESSED with them but has no clue he’s the one who does them  
Until one night they’re settled in and they finally got their connection working so they can listen to the new “episode” drop  
And it describes Kepler, and places that his crush would be  
And describes a time where they’d bumped into each other or maybe flirted a little  
He describes the listener character exactly as his crush would be described  
And lists in excruciating detail every single filthy thing he’d have done to them in that scenario that in person never went that far  
Describes how he’d tease, nibble, kiss, lick, and suck~  
And it’s easily the most graphic and horniest one he’s done yet, and that’s saying something  
Even worse it goes on like that for a few more episodes  
A “series” of short stories  
And maybe it almost starts to freak them out a little bit the more uncanny the resemblance and coincidence seem to get, how fucking weird would it be if they were a fan of their own stalker??? They try not to think about it   
Until maybe one day indrid and his crush really do almost end up kissing, maybe it was an accident, maybe just sexual tension, but he runs off or backs away  
They think about how they’ll distract themselves by listening to some of the older role play since tonight isn’t a drop night  
But there’s an advertisement suddenly when they log on for a special edition live episode  
This user has never done this before so of course the almost kiss gets thrown out of their head while they whip on their headphones and slam open the link  
The “host” is going through their usual introduction  
And describes a special treat  
A crescendo to their most recent short series  
But his crush gets confused when instead of describing in third, the host starts the story in first person  
Describing how his day had gone  
What he had done and where he had been going  
Described the exact scenario of the almost kiss  
His crush being flushed and hot and realizing exactly WHO has been telling these stories this entire time  
Exactly WHO has been describing the way they want to touch their body  
Their breath catches and all they can do is sit there frozen and listening with a red face  
As the “host” describes closing the kiss, how badly he wanted to slip his tongue into their mouth, to slip his tongue into..other parts of theirs  
How he would have taken them right then and there  
And his crush can’t do anything but listen to every softly crooned word  
There’s no way to interrupt the live stream  
Or contact the host  
No chat bar, no call additions  
All they can do is sit there and lose their mind  
It goes further and further, Indrid voice growing more and more breathy  
When he describes himself unlatching his belt off in the story, you can hear the metallic clink in the background of the live stream audio  
Hear fabric rustling  
And one, soft, deep, groan before he continues the story  
He doesn’t skip a beat continuing to describe every minute of what he wanted to do to his crush  
Voice still steady but unmistakably breathy  
Delving deeper and filthier until he reaches closer and closer to the climax of the story  
And his voice gets quieter but closer to the mic  
As if he’s right there, talking straight to his crush, they can almost feel it  
As he describes pressing his lips to the story characters ear  
Describes telling them how amazing they feel  
Telling them he wants to cum inside them  
When he finally moans his crushes name and whimpers that he’s going to cum in a way that doesn’t sound like he’s just talking about the story anymore

After the show phone call

There are so many different ways that phone call could go and they’re ALL fucking amazing  
Other flavors of this include but are not limited to  
Both of them breathless and almost silent until finally they hear him swallow, and his voice comes out rough when all he whispers into the phone is “I want you..”

BODY PAINT:

Ned after finding out about their little art exchange and on the MC’s next birthday he gives them their present with a *wink wink nudge nudge* and tells them to open it the next time they’re alone with Indrid.  
Indrids crush dreading the horror that’s probably fuzzy handcuffs or something else absolutely god awful  
But Indrid and his crush decide to open it later in the bago as a joke, a little tipsy after birthday drinks with the gang  
But instead of cheesy cheap bdsm toys like they expected it’s actually a small set of really nice, safe for consumption, erotic body paints, and a really sincere note.  
Indrids crush slapping the flaps of the box back shut, their face red as an apple  
Indrid and his crush and even Aubrey had been joking all day about all the hilarious and god awful things it could have been and this was definitely the last thing they expected  
But they try to play it off and not take it as seriously as it feels and slowly move their hands to open the box back up so they can joke about it together.  
They end up fully opening the gift, and inside are six little glass pots of different colored paints with edible glitter in them, and a pair of surprisingly very soft natural bristle brushes, all nestled in a bed of bright red tissue paper. Maybe they’re left laid out on the counter mostly forgotten by now while they have a couple more drinks and joke around, celebrating the last couple hours of their birthday…  
It starts to get late and they’re stumbling around the kitchen together refilling their drinks before starting the next completely terrible movie Indrid had picked out for them to watch. His crushes elbow bumps into one of the glass pots making it clatter across the counter top and they pick it up with a giggle, maybe shaking their head and saying god what the hell was ned thinking...maybe they make a comment asking about how awful it must taste with all that glitter in it, so they set their drink down and pop open the lid..  
The pot they had picked up was a bright fire engine red, they put it up to their face and give it a little sniff and it doesn’t smell like much of anything, the label does say it’s completely body safe for internal and external use and try not to think too hard about the potentially awkward implications of that. When they dip the tip of their pinky inside they expect it to taste like cheap lube and have the texture of bad mall kiosk body glitter..but the texture is surprisingly velvet smooth, and the flavor bursts across their tongue fairly strongly of tart cherry.  
They banter back and forth wondering where the hell ned even bought something like this in Kepler, but that if anyone could acquire weird ass shit in this tiny town it was definitely going to be him..and it becomes a thing where Indrids crush has hopped up on the counter and they pop the lids on all the little pots one at a time, half bantering by making bad jokes about using them on toast or making the gayest looking pancakes known to man, half roasting ned in the process..  
The next one they pop open is a swirling mix of mostly gold and a bit of pink metallic shimmer and tastes surprisingly almost exactly like champagne without the bite of alcohol...another little pot is a softer peony pink, and where they expect a terrible cloying bubble gum flavor, it actually tastes creamy and lightly sweet in the best way, when they check the label they find out it’s actually raspberry whipped cream flavor..  
Things are still light and playful as they sit on Indrids counter by the sink, Indrid leaning next to them while they both dip their fingers into the pots trading bad humor, drinking sparkling wine out of ugly coffee mugs, with the sound of the next bad movie auto playing faintly in the back ground. They start making up an elaborate back story for how ned procured the paint, like maybe he had a brief stint as a cat burglar and wore a literal cat suit and exclusively robbed dominatrixes, or maybe he robbed a very horny van Ghogh impersonator and stole all his paints. Gradually learning the other three are a bright copper that tastes exactly like a cinnamon bun, a white pearlescent shimmer with tiny flecks of rainbow glitter that tastes like funfetti, and a deep royal purple that’s heavy and rich like blackberry jam. Of course they would all be cheesy Valentine’s Day colors but they were weirdly gorgeous none the less.  
The bottle of sparkling wine they share gets lower and lower as they drink and joke, maybe at some point they even start actually playing with the paint and giving each other goofy doodles after his crush tapping the tip of a paint coated finger on the end of Indrids nose with the cherry paint and calling him a clown, they draw a few swirling patterns on his cheeks, and he does the same to them, dabbing little flowers onto their shoulder, tiny butterflies, they both give each other silly imitations of those “MOM” tattoos with the heart and arrow on each other’s biceps, and it devolves from there, each dab of paint messier and sillier, and they’re giggling away, absolutely admittedly more than tipsy and maybe even a little drunk on enjoying each other’s company..  
Eventually Indrid draws something especially stupid on his crush like a Lenny face or a bad stick figure so they try to retaliate by threatening to draw a huge dick right on his forehead for being a smug bastard and it turns into a half laughing fit half play fight, Indrid trying to wrestle the paint brush out of their fist without knocking them off the counter..  
They try to turn away from him and just use their fingers to dip into the paint and get him, but they slip and the pot of paint goes clattering across the counter and pinging into the sink, the sink splattered with shimmer and their entire hand totally smattered in it. At first they panic with an “oh shit..” and go to wipe their hand off on their shirt before it can drip onto the counter, but Indrid catches their wrist in a tight grip before they can ruin their clothes and doesn’t really think when he turns their palm toward his face and *sucks* at the bottom most pad of their index finger where the heaviest drip of paint was about to fall..  
His crush freezing in place with Indrid leaning over their body, completely embarrassed once the realization hits him of what he’d done, suddenly very hyper aware of their legs parted on either side of his hips, of his hand braced on the countertop behind them, and their startled face very..very close to his..But before he can apologize and before his crush can even really register the implications of their positions, in a still tipsy and silly mood they notice the thick dollop of paint now dripping down his chin from his bottom lip, and their mind is moving so slowly they don’t think either when they lean into him to lick it away, almost freezing right then and there when as soon as the flat of their warm tongue meets his skin, his lips part and a slow, even, groan slips out under his breath...  
His crushes entire body feeling like it’s being filled with ice water when they hear that sound, their whole body except for of course the sharp warmth trickling and pooling between their hips...they can feel Indrids shallow breathing hardly an inch away while they sit frozen for what feels like forever, and they can smell the light fruity scent of the bottle they’d just finished off on his breath until that distance ever so slowly starts to shrink, epping away when he meets them in a hesitant, barely there kiss, and they taste it on his lips..  
The kiss lasting less than a fraction of a second when he barely pulls away and stops, heart pounding away in his chest..his crushes lips parting and ever so slowly closing that distance again, fitting against his and lingering just a tad longer..  
Their half lidded eyes finally slipping closed, a tentative thread between them in that utterly quiet room..the sounds of the movie credits rolling in the background had already long since gone silent, and the only sounds filling the air now being their nervous breathing, and the barely there little *smecks* of their lips meeting and parting..every kiss as delicate and fluttering as the last, as fluttering as the hearts beating behind both their ribs..His crush sighing against his lips when they feel his fingertips brushing across the curve of their jaw and up across the swell of their flushed cheek, cradling their face and tilting it up so he can get a better angle. They were so lost in kissing him they almost forgot how much taller he was than them, he’d been leaning down to them this whole time and once he straightens even a little they have to tip so high to meet him..they can feel their body temperature climbing, feel their fingers twitching at the front of his tank top..they’ve been kissing for so long now they’ve lost track of time, so completely dizzy they almost don’t notice Indrids hand slipping lower, the pad of his thumb tracing their bottom lip, and down their chin, parting their mouth open for the tip of his tongue to tease the end of theirs..Indrid sliding his tongue into his crushes mouth, unsure at first and lapping one languid caress across the flat of theirs, curling around and slipping back out, gently sucking on their kiss swollen bottom lip. His crush clutching tightly to the front of his shirt, moaning into his mouth. Indrid starting to freeze up, worried he’s gone to far, anxiety starting to tik in the back of his head that maybe he had pressured them in some way with how he has them caged against the countertop, looming over them..his crush feeling him locking up and starting to take a step back, but their hands on his shirt hold him in place and they lean forward, whispering against his lips, asking him to stay...

SWEATPANTS:

Mostly naked grinding with Indrid while he’s in a loose pair of sweatpants and nothing else. Bonus, Indrid is going commando under them  
Fondling him through the fabric until there’s a wet spot from how much pre cum he’s leaking  
Making him lay back with his hands behind his head and telling him he’s not allowed to touch himself or move his hands, cock fully hard and making a tent against his pants  
His crush kneeling over him, shirt pulled up and no bottoms on, pussy fully on display for him, close enough to hear every little wet squelch when they touch, close enough to smell how turned on they are, close enough that if he was allowed to he could yank them down and burry his tongue in their cunt but he’s such a good boy he stays right where they want him  
His entire body trembling and thighs clenching, tears starting to bead at the corners of his eyes, his crushes cunt is so pretty, his *crush* is so pretty like this...they’re making his mouth water  
Indrid begging his crush that he wants to taste so bad, he promises he’ll keep behaving, that “please, please, Ive been a good boy, please...” begging to taste them..promising not to touch  
His crush still looming over him, fingers buried in their juicy folds, leaking so badly that there’s a thread of fluids trailing from the back of their fingers and down onto his stomach along with a couple droplets..  
His crush grinding into their hand over him, coaxing him to ask in pretty pleases and tell them why he thinks he deserves it  
Indrid so drunk on their voice, on the smell of them, on the heat coming off of their body that he’s moaning every time they do, his cock twitching every time their fingers disappear inside of them  
Indrids crush grabbing the waistline of his pants and tugging them down just over his hips, letting him have just that tiny bit of relief off of his sex and Indrid being so keyed up that it stands practically straight up, fully coated and slick with all of the pre cum he’s been spilling since they first fondled him...his crush positioning over him close enough that he can feel the heat of them above the head of his cock...his crush finally leaning down and making him stick his tongue out for them, reaching forward with one dripping fingertip and drawing their flavor down the flat of his tongue, making him promise to behave..telling Indrid that only good boys who don’t come get to taste the real deal.., stroking their slick fingers over his lips, playing with his tongue and dipping down his throat, making sure to get their taste into every little space of his mouth..letting him *suck* on their fingers until he’s foggy eyed, red in the face, and practically ready to come right then and there..Pressing the dripping tip of his cock right up against their slit and not hesitating to drop their hips down, taking him in one stroke, reminding him that he promised to be a very good boy and not come until they say he can, even as he moans around their fingers..His crush raising their hips and dropping back down, fast and hard, barely ten strokes before pulling back off and hovering above him, swirling their fingers around his mouth and watching the tears on his lashes finally grow heavy enough to fall down his cheeks..he’s already absolutely shaking like a leaf..Asking him if he still promises to be a good boy~ asking him if he can handle it, if he knows how good he is, if he knows how amazing he is, if he knows how much they value him..Pulling their fingers away and making him practically cry out at the loss, making him say it, out loud, list off reasons why he’s such a good boy, asking if he knows how beautiful he is, making him say it, how clever he is, how sweet...cutting him off mid sentence by dropping back down into his lap and bucking their hips five, six, seven times before pulling away..Indrid wailing out into the open air, sniffling once and pleading please please please over and over under his breath, he’s so close..his crush shushing him and wiping a tear away from his cheek, telling him how he’s being so good for them, so good following all the rules, so good being so kind to himself..Whispering and tracing the smattered droplets of pre cum dotted across his hips with their fingertips, telling him that he’s doing so good for them, telling him to hold on for them, that they know he can do it because he’s such a good boy, he’s their good boy, and tracing their fingers up his stomach, up his chest, watching his entire body shudder, tracing back over his lips, painting them with their mixed salt taste..dipping their fingers back into his mouth and dropping back down at the same time..This time openly moaning with him, not pulling off until he’s practically vibrating off the bed, pupils blown wide and the sounds coming from his throat sounding utterly debauched and bordering on pained, rutting on top of him until they can feel him getting impossibly harder inside..his crush pulling off and shifting up the bed and finally pressing their hot cunt against his mouth, Indrid melting into a puddle of shaking relief, whining with every eager lap of his tongue, *sucking* every drop of their arousal and swallowing it down, drinking deep from them and crying out against their folds when his crush grabs him by the hair while grinding into him, looking down and *making* him look into their eyes, their stomach convulsing as they tip over the edge and ask their good boy to cum for them, Indrid immediately falling apart, so pent up that they can feel a few drops of his come splatter up the backs of their thighs..His crush sliding down and licking away every drop of cum from his chest and stomach, lower and lower even as he twitches and whimpers, down until they’re licking the last stripe of ejaculate off his over sensitized cock. Indrid crying out when their tongue finally flicks across the end of it...his crush climbing back up his limp body, using a firm grip on his hair to pull him up just enough to leave a sloppy open mouthed kiss on his lips, Indrid too blissed out to hardly even kiss back, but moaning at tasting them mixed together..his crush petting his cheeks, his hair, his throat, whispering and lightly kissing each of his features individually and not stopping a solid string of praise just for him even though every touch sends another shiver down his body..kissing the tears away from his eyes, lapping them away from his cheeks..pulling a blanket over him and when he finally has the strength to, letting him clutch to them like a life line, arms wrapped so tight around his crush that if he lets them go he might disintegrate..His crush holding him and twirling their fingers through his hair, it takes him less than a minute to pass out cold, but his grip on them doesn’t loosen even a fraction.

DADRID:

I feel like Indrid would be one of those first time dads where you come home from the hospital and the entire house has been fucking bubble wrapped for safety  
His partner thinks it’s funny at first and writes it off as first timer panic until they notice he seems more and more haggard and anxious and has hardly calmed down enough to even hold their new baby until finally one night he practically has an anxiety attack over something tiny like the temperature of the babies bottle and his partner takes his shoulders and sits him down and makes him look at their eyes and asks him to talk to them and he explains how he can just see every little thing they could possibly do wrong and it’s not any different than he normally sees but they’re so fragile and so important and he loves them both so much and doesn’t want to fuck anything up and he puts his face in his hands and finally breaks down crying and whimpers “they’re just...so small...” and his partner holds him until he calms down and they talk through it and his partner says “I think I know the perfect medicine for this~..” and he swallows and tilts his head and they laugh at him a little and go scoop their sleepy baby up after tucking Indrid into the couch with all the blankets they can find “snuggles~..” and tuck their new baby up against his chest and sit with him while he pets the soft little tufts of white hair on top of their head and cradles them under his chin, and this time when a few tears start falling down his cheeks they’re paired with a wobbly smile.  
Moth human baby hybrid with softly glowing red sclera and white peach fuzz all over and little antenna buds sticking out of their forehead  
They get bigger and have the antenna and wings, one set of arms that are longer and thinner than they “should” be, vaguely human three fingered hands with pointed tips and sticky hairs, they inherit the moth “neck tuft” and have a fuzz all over their body and skin that’s a bit more tough, a “human” mouth that’s twice as wide as normal with sharp mandibles in each corner and huge solid red luminescent eyes  
I’d just picture a moth person human hybrid would look very very alien and very Fae like  
Would also probably be almost concerningly tiny as a newborn  
But end up growing to be about 6-7 feet tallSomewhere between a VERY tall human and too tall to be normalBut not enough moth genes to be 8-9 feet of holy shit  
Moth baby coming out with RAZOR TEETH and birth parent just dead panning “I am not breast feeding”  
Moth baby drinking formula made with a shit load of honey because moth baby needs “nectar”Indrid in sylph form buzzing and vibrating with baby on his chest to sooth them to sleepTeething moth baby being notorious for eating people’s hair  
Dani is holding moth baby and cooing over how cute they are isn’t paying attention to how they’re nibbling away at her hair until she needs a hair cut Child moth baby and child Bigfoot baby playing pranks on everyone togetherMoth baby absolutely TERRORIZING everyone else and Indrid doing nothing to stop it

Indrid letting his kid eat ice cream for breakfast because they caught him doing it first   
Just hunched inside the fucking freezer shoveling it in like a gremlin at five AM  
Indrid teaching his kid how to draw  
He catches them drawing all over the walls and instead of scolding them he joins them and they decorate the whole house in drawings together  
They have little wrinkly wings that aren’t big enough to fly with yet so they just kinda buzz and jump up and down in place trying to reach higher and Indrid lifts them up so they can draw on the whole wallThey giggle and say up! Daddy more up! Up! So he takes his glasses off and holds them up to the ceiling so they can decorate that too  
His s/o comes home and they’re both passed the fuck out on the living room floor covered in paint and markerTheir kid is sleeping on his chest with crayons still clutched into their fist and drooling on his neck fluff

HURT/COMFORT HOH HC

His inner ears were severely damaged during an abomination hunt gone bad. Indrid frantically searching for his crush, bleeding from the ears, his vocal cords getting shredded from desperately screaming trying to find them in all of the commotion, not even realizing at the time that he’d even lost his hearing.Indrid having a complete emotional break down and sobbing into his crushes chest while he’s still healing because he doesn’t see a future where he’ll ever be able to speak again enough to tell his crush that he loves them out loud, no future where he’ll ever be able to hear them say it back, too lost in the initial trauma to see all the other ways they’ll be able to say that they love each other without words very soon.His crush shushing him and comforting him trying to coax him down from sobbing through all the choked and horse half sounds that come out of his throat. His crush just barely able to get his attention, but they manage it. They don’t know any ASL yet, but they want to try to tell him, anything, so badly...they tap their chest, trace over their heart, before resting their hand over his, mouthing the words “I love you..” as clearly as they canIndrid throwing himself into their arms and still crying, but they hold him the entire time until he wears himself outpost recover fluff where Indrid is still coping with his impairments, but has mentally decided he’d try his best to tell them he loves them in every other way he can possibly think of. He makes a mental checklist and sometimes they’re even ridiculous and silly, like writing I love you on an ugly cake, or in toppings on a pizza, writes it over his crotch in sharpie the next time he sees a future where they’re planning on going down on him.At one point he sends them Polaroid pictures in the mailOne at a time of him finger spelling I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-UIt takes over a week but it’s worth it and his crush frames them and puts them on the wallOne morning they wake up in the winter and when they look out their window they see I love you stamped into the snow with foot prints. Then immediately after hear a knock at their door with a half frozen Indrid on the other side.Asking him in asl if he’d like a cookie too and he says yes.When they bring it to him it says I love you in the icingLaying in bed naked with Indrid after some reeeaaally good sex and his crush is almost asleep, he’s petting their face and hair and just watching them slowly drift off, thinking about how he’s never been happier..He shakes their shoulder a little to get their attention and signs ‘hey..’they blink at him a little and smile and sign ‘let me guess...I love you?’Teasing him just a little bitBut he shakes his head and they’re about to ask him what it is, but he traces a hand across their cheek, and looks them right in the eyes..Then very slowly signs ‘will you marry me..?’Of course his crush goes deer in the head lights then nods like crazy and cries and kisses him breathless followed by another round of very very good sex and falling asleep together

SWING DANCE:

Ok it’s not that exciting but! but for some reason I can see Indrid just being able to swing dance like a mother fuckerIt’s the Long limbsDancing with Indrid to big band music  
I was just gonna say..swing dancing with Indrid, but he’s actually wearing a “nice” outfit for once, maybe someone else had gotten married and they’re at the reception together. He’s in a button up and slacks and maybe even suspenders and a bow tie..dancing all night and laughing together, getting all sweaty and flushes and grinning for so long their cheeks hurt..so long in fact that he’s taken off the bow tie, rolled his sleeves up his forearms and unbuttoned the first couple buttons of his shirt..his crush is starting to get worn out but then this song starts playing and something sly passes across his features..  
https://youtu.be/DXq-XdyGehk  
This time he pulls his crush close, and every time he steps into them their hips press together a little longer...when he pulls them in his face gets much closer to theirs..his hand trailing up their upper back and teasing the sweat slick skin at their nape before spinning them away again..  
The ebb and flow of spinning them out and pulling them back, over extending his steps to push his leg even further between theirs..he knows exactly what he’s doing too but he can’t help it..it’s so fun and his crushes expressions are priceless..When he dips them his hand slides up far passed behind their knee where he’d been placing it earlier to dip them, up and up until he’s hooked their thigh entirely over his hip and *rolls* against them..Teasing them while theyre dancing by asking if they want to stop...if they’ve gotten too tired to continue with how hot their body feels..with how red their face is..asking them if he needs to *take them more gently*...all whispered against their ear or throat between spinsHe’d definitely use VERY suggestive language in every phrase..“Let me know if it’s too much for you...*~darling~*..”Teasing them with pet names and spinning them away before they can reactHis crush getting unbearably turned on by all of it, their heart was already pounding from all the dancing and they think they may drop dead if he keeps this up...and then during the next step, his hand slides from their hip to the small of their back, pulls them in, and *grinds* his crush against the top of his thigh, leans in close and kisses their throat just bellow their ear...and then spins them out again~..Doing it all so discreetly that nobody is any wiser or questions it when they take off of the dance floor when the music ends, after all they look exhausted!Indrid leading them off when nobody is looking, speed walking until they’re down a hallway that he knows will be empty..They’re already breathing heavy when he spins on his heel the second they turn down the hall, slamming them up against it and immediately pressing hot open mouthed kisses down their neckIndrid hardly being able to stand it, he’d wanted to rip the clothes right off their body right there on the dance floor, the entire song teasing them had been mostly to keep him breathing through how dizzy it made him to see his crush red in the face and wrapped around his hips..Indrid not wasting any time picking them up by their thighs and wrapping their legs around his waist without breaking suction on the deep red hickey he was in the process of leaving over their collar bone..The second he feels the heat coming off of them making contact with the crotch of his pants he’d grind into them without any shame, over eager, and over stimulated..(coming in pants)Ok but that happening..but also Indrid KNOWING it’s going to happen and not wasting any time shoving his hand between his crushes legs, sealing his mouth over theirs to swallow their moans before they can get loud, and getting them off before rutting himself to climax against their thighIndrid holding his limp crush against the wall and fixing their clothes for them while they pant and try to refocus their eyes  
Even though they both look a fucking mess and there’s NO way they’ll be able to go back to the reception without a bathroom and a mirror and lots of water  
Also this so fucking doesn’t apply to myself because I literally never wear lipstick (or if I do I use matte liquid that doesn’t transfer. Long wear mf’s)But Indrids crush leaving lipstick prints all over his throat and lips and cheeks  
Across his jaw and it just makes an absolute mess of his shirt collar

STRIP POOL:

It’s a small place maybe they all go to the same bar together enough that everyone knows everyone or maybe there’s a bar type area in the lodge  
Everyone else has turned in for the night or passed out from too much drinking and Indrid and his crush being the two (mostly, THEYRE still tipsy) sober people left want to play one more game of pool and finish their drinks and are trusted to lock up when they’re done.  
The topic comes up of Indrid asking “why don’t we make this game more interesting..?” and wiggling his brows suggestively. He honestly doesn’t mean it in a dirty way, I’m fact he was just thinking of making into a drinking game or into a game of truth or dare as a silly joke  
But his crush is blushed buzzed enough to tease him about it feigning mock offense with a hand on their chest and gasps “why Indrid cold?! Are you propositioning me to play a round of strip pool??”  
He stumbles for a second caught off guard and takes a long drink of his drink trying not to choke but decides to feasts back with “and what if I am??” Thinking there’s no way they’ll agree, hes calling their bluff  
But they call his right back and hold a hand out for him to shake with a crooked smile and a “alright, youre on moth boy”  
He laughs it off and asks them to try and go easy on him, they tease back that they absolutely will not, but they will however try to refrain from making any ball/que jokes when they wipe the floor with him  
They finally start the game and keep teasing and ribbing on each other at first, losing one shoe at a time, then both socks, lining them up along opposite edges of the table like trophies  
Indrids crush sinking the next ball and wooping at getting a shot ahead of him until they make eye contact and suddenly get very quiet realizing he only has his main articles of clothing left to lose  
They try to stay composed, after all they’re both adults, and friends, that’s all this is, a friendly game...they’ve played strip games with their other friends in the lodge before on heavy drinking nights, nothing too wild but...suddenly being alone together in that room feels very quiet, and very small..  
Indrid making solid eye contact with them while grabbing the hem of his tank top and sliding it over his head with crossed arms, walking over and setting it next to his shoes in their “trophy pile”. Walking back around and picking his que back up, his crush can’t stop staring, their eyes stuck on that trail of white hair that disappears down into his pants, trailing up his body and then up to his throat while he finished off the last of his drink, head tipped back and throat bobbing..when he brings his glass back down he catches them staring out of the corner of his eyes and it only eggs him on to tease them more  
Brushing by each other too close as the game continued, the teasing becoming more flirty and less joking, a couple shots later and Indrid walks over to his crush, they’re still distracted by the line of his throat, down across the curve of his collar bones and the little dip between them, they don’t even notice how close he’s gotten until his very bare chest is almost touching theirs, their breath catches and he sidles to their left a little with an offhand *pardon me* to take a shot where they had been standing  
On the next shot he sinks one and stands back up with a smug grin, and tries not to let himself lose his nerve, keeping with the theme of gently ribbing on them with a quip asking about what happened to them wiping the floor with him  
His crush refusing to be cowed by it and giving him a taste of his own medicine. Instead of peeling away their shirt, they lock eyes with him and undo the button and fly if their jeans, sloooowly sliding them down their legs, looking up at him from under hooded lashes and standing back up to neatly fold them and set them on his side of the table  
Several shots taken later they’ve both gotten much quieter, afraid to break whatever tension has started building over that pool table  
It’s Indrids crushes turn to shoot again, and they raise their glass to drain the last of their drink. They haven’t been able to take their eyes off each other the last few rounds, afraid that if they went back to joking now, that whatever was happening would slip away...it feels like more than they’ve ever gotten from him, like if they fuck up somehow it’ll be the most they ever /will/ get from him..they set their empty glass down with a clink, and make their way over to his side of the table, almost afraid to stir things any further, but they stand right in front of him anyways, as close as hed gotten earlier, and turn their back to him, hips against the edge of the table and leeeaaan over to line up their next shot, their shirt riding up and bare ass close enough to him that they can feel the heat coming off of his body on their skin..  
They try to steady their breath, and line up their shot, but before they can eye which ball they want to go for they feel clammy fingertips slipping underneath the hem of their shirt, making contact with the crease of their hip, hesitant and barely pressing. They freeze completely, holding their breath, every strand of peach fuzz up their back standing on end at the feeling of that warmth behind them curling over their body, leaning in closer...they can feel their heart hammering away in their chest, licking their lips, and out of the corner of their eye they see Indrids other hand sliding across the green felt top of the pool table to support him..they can feel his name starting to form in their throat, wanting to ask him what he’s doing but no sound comes out...and then they feel his lips, faint and ghosting across the back of their neck, planting a barely there kiss at their nape followed by a hot, shaky, exhale that mixed with the maybe too loud whimper they can’t help but letting out..  
The second that whimper leaves their lips those fingers on their hip clench, relaxing and sliding higher up their shirt, across their stomach..they can feel his fingers trembling like a leaf..hes just as nervous as they are..it almost feels like everything has gone into slow motion when they feel themselves being pulled back up to standing, slowly turning and boxed in between Indrids body and the edge of the pool table, one of his hands still resting on the table, but the other one slipping back out of their shirt and hovering over their ribcage like he’s afraid of shattering them..hes so much taller than his crush, but their faces are so close together, the air between them feels almost hot enough to burn them between their labored breaths and pounding hearts..  
When did he get so close..? They can feel his shallow breaths against their lips, feel themselves tipping their chin up, feel the hand on their ribs sliding around to cradle between their shoulder blades, bring their bodies closer..but he keeps leaning down, his lips barely grazing along their cheek, down their throat, the bridge of his nose nuzzling against their fevered skin, and back up, pressing one long savored kiss against the hollow just under the corner of their jaw..  
They can feel him groaning against their throat, tracing down an inch and planting another kiss, they hardly even notice their own hands on his hips, their fingers sliding underneath the denim and pulling him closer, feeling him hard and heavy and ~pulsing~ behind his zipper the second their waistlines meet, his lips parting where their neck meets their shoulder, closing over that patch of skin with a sharp nip. His free hand coming off the table to grip at their ass instead..Indrid sighing in relief against where he’d just bitten them at the first roll of his hips against theirs.  
Indrid slowly leaning back up, nuzzling against the side of their neck the entire way, eyes closed, almost hesitant to keep going, face to face, hips to hips, forehead resting against theirs, his eyes finally fluttering open and locking with his crush..they’d be glowing SO brightly..his crush reaching up to cup his cheek, pet their thumb across it then slide it back up through his hair, pushing his glasses up on top of his head..he’d be so beautiful..the light from his eyes casting a cherry red glow onto his cheek bones, pupils blown wide..those same gorgeous eyes shutting the closer he gets..Indrid cupping the back of his crushes head, lips feather light and hesitating in front of theirs..  
Indrid finally pressing forward and kissing his crush. He’d hold them so close, so tight, finally, finally his lips were on theirs and they were so much warmer than he ever dreamed of, so plump and so soft. Sighing and only breaking away long enough to seal his lips against their again, and again, and again..he should’ve known better that the first one would be like throwing gasoline on fire..he can’t help but grip their ass even tighter and hoist the cleft of it up onto the edge of the pool table, press his hips up against them until he can feel them moan into his mouth when he breaks their next kiss..he had to be leaving bruises on their buttcheek at that point with how hard he was gripping it, so firmly they could hardly roll their hips back against his, feeling his length rock against the v of their legs, feeling the fabric of their underwear shifting against them so easily, slick and already leaving a damp spot over the front of his jeans, feeling him shift between their inner thighs with every roll of his hips..god, their hands would be everywhere, tracing down his back, gripping his upper arms, his hair~ anywhere they can latch onto to keep him closer..  
Their kisses would become so fevered so quickly, needy and almost sloppy..how was their heart even able to beat so quickly? On the next sharp thrust of his hips their lips part against Indrids, openly moaning, drawn and loud, and only muffled by the slip of his tongue searing its way across their bottom lip and into their mouth, snapping whatever last cord had still been taunt between them. Everything went in a blur after that, entire bodies rolling against each other, fevered and greedy, Indrid practically ripping his crushes shirt over their head, hands coming back down to fist the front of the last piece of fabric covering their chest and yanking it up over their breasts..the wanton moans coming from his partner would fill every corner of the room when he kissed down their throat, then sternum, then nipples, open mouthed and messy while their hands worked on pulling open the button and fly of his pants..  
Indrid coming back up to steal their lips in another deep kiss, hand sliding up their thigh and over their crotch, his thumb hooking across their underwear and slipping underneath to pet over the soaked lips of their sex, rolling once over their clit and pulling the fabric to the side..his crush had already worked his pants and boxers down his backside, wrapped their legs around him, and he doesn’t waist any time pressing the weeping head of his cock against their cunt, smearing their juices across it, up then down, before driving home in one, smooth, hard thrust..  
They’d both be moaning into each other’s mouths at that point, his crush was such a tight fit but they were so impatient, and the way his hips worked against theirs would more than make up for the ache of going so quickly so soon. It would all be so rushed at first, their hands fisted into his hair, finally, finally, finally they were together like this and they both felt *fucking amazing*...  
As the seconds passed their kisses would linger longer, Indrids hips shifting from inpatient thrusts to purposeful grinding, their bodies gradually leaning until his crush is laying down against the pool table, one of his arms wrapped around them, the other between them stroking over their swollen clit, his crushes hands cradling his face and petting through his hair, keeping him close and not letting him stop their kiss for even a second..  
He’d hold them so tight the second they started to come unraveled, swallowing all of their moans and whimpers, following not long after. They’d be so hot and sticky by then but neither of them would even be physically capable of letting go yet, completely boneless and tangled together, the only interruption to the now quiet room would be the sound of them catching their breath punctuated by the sound of light kisses being peppered between them. Even once they started to come back to themselves, slow languid kissing, resting their foreheads together and nuzzling against the bridge of each other’s nose, they’d be so blissed out..

PANTY THIEF POOL SEQUEL:

Also if in this scenario Indrid had taken his crushes panties off instead of just pushing them to the side  
He’d totally steal them  
He KNOWS it’s kind of fucked but he doesn’t even really think about it when he does it  
Maybe he even forgets on his way back to the bago that he stole them because it was such a gut reaction to want to keep them  
He goes to strip down for bed still in post sex fog and still a little tipsy when he feels something in his pocket and his eyes go wide  
He already knows what it is before his hand goes into his pocket and contemplates not even reaching in, but he does and they’re still a little warm..he squeezes the fabric and they’re still a little *damp*...Indrid swallowing hard and trying to lie to himself that he should wash them and give them back tomorrow  
But he’s already hard in his pants again already, throat dry from the drinking and from nerves..his crush had been sooo wet earlier..their cunt had totally soaked all the way through the fabric..  
The second he squeezes the fabric he can SMELL it...maybe even *taste*  
He licks his lips, already a little dizzy from the salt taste of them on the air...he’d been so impatient earlier he hadn’t even gotten to taste them, he thinks of how slick and hot they’d be against his mouth..before he can even think about it his hand is already raising to his face clutching those panties, his other hand tearing open his pants..he really really shouldn’t..they’d might think he was disgusting if they found out..  
But the thought seems to slip right out of his mind the second the fabric presses against his lips and he breaths deep. He can’t even hold himself steady, doesn’t bother to make it to bed once his hand is wrapped around his cock, it would already be twitching and leaking, and he’d drop to his knees..  
He’d be so worked up still from what they had just done less than an hour ago, nobody around to hear him he’d be used to being able to openly moan while pleasuring himself but this time his crushes name would fall from his lips too, muffled by the fabric of their panties that he pressed against his mouth and nose..his strokes would be so impatient, he’s practically be fucking into his hand, slowly leaning down and pressing his forehead to the floor, he can’t take it, he’s so drunk on their scent, their *taste* that he can’t even hold himself up, only rut into his fingers until he opens his lips and finally nips at the fabrics..he’d groan so loud and almost spill right then and there but he holds on long enough to drag his tongue over where their slick cunt had been, takes the fabric between his lips and *sucks*, whimpering and cumming all over the floor underneath him  
Indrid keeping their panties under his pillow like a dirty little secret  
Messy and uncomfortable but I love the image of him being so SPENT that he just rolls over on his back and passes out right there on the floor completely wrung out  
Panties still in his fist, dick out  
Arm thrown over his face almost ashamed  
Him waking up covered in dried cum with the underwear still clutched in his fingers, dried cum *everywhere*, mouth dry from drinking, he almost forgets for a second what even happened in his still half asleep state but then it hits him like a wall of BRICKS  
They fucked, not only did they fuck, they fucked on the POOL TABLE, they fucked on the pool table and then he stole their underwear and jerked off with them.  
He’d lay back down on the floor, red as a cherry just *oh god oh fuck what did I do what do I do everyone will have SMELLED it by now oh fuck I can never show my face again, what if this was a one night stand? I stole their UNDERWEAR?!*  
He’d panic and hide the panties under his mattress like it’s evidence in a fucking murder  
But every other night he can’t help but fish them out and get off with them again, falling asleep with them under his pillow and every time telling himself *this is he last time I swear and then I’ll come clean, I’ll wash and return them and apologize and..*  
(His pillow ends up smelling like them)  
Oh yeah he ends up burying his face in his pillow every night, maybe sometimes he even grinds against it when he gets himself off  
Indrids crush being a certified freak and when he finally works up the nerve to return their panties and while he’s in the middle of apologizing profusely they’re twisting the clean panties around in their fingers and thinking, a little smirk starting to bloom on their lips, at first it sounds like they’re chastising him, asking if he was really sniffing their panties like some kind of lech, if he was that needy, if he ever even stopped to consider in that perverted brain how violating it was to be suckling on someone else’s unmentionables..they’d be slowly closing in on him while they admonish him, and he’s so startled and confused when they toss the panties aside and start to pull their pants down, he can’t even think to respond, leaning against a table that’s behind him and gripping it for dear life..  
Ok but his crush getting closer and closer, sliding off the panties theyre wearing and asking if he has anything to say for himself, if he has any defense for how much of a degenerate he’s been...they ask how many times he got himself off with their panties in his mouth, how hard he came smothering himself in their scent..how badly he wanted to taste their cunt..leaning in closer until they’re leaving a searing kiss on his lips, Indrids hardly able to stand at that point when they break their kiss to whisper *if you wanted to taste me that badly...all you had to do was ask* before slipping the crotch of their freshly worn panties between his teeth..

SLEEPY GRINDING:

Ok but Indrid gradually breathing heavier and shifting uncomfortably when his crush falls asleep on him the more they fidget around and rub against his body Indrid is also half asleep but aware enough to know how hot and wound up he feels, maybe his crushes thigh is pressed between his legs, his breathing shallow and he’s already hard inside his pants His crush shifts around to get more comfortable at the same time his hand at the small of their back clutches their shirt, the motion pushes them closer together and they moan at the same time   
But yeah, that same scenario but his crush is just awake enough to notice his hips pressing up and meeting theirs, they almost drift back asleep but they can hear his heart pounding away in his chest, even with how quiet it is they can hear how quick he’s breathing. His crush shifting a little closer, about to lift their head up and ask him if he’s alright, but when their leg slides further between his they hear that almost inaudible groan in the back of his throat...maybe they risk peaking up at him from under their lashes, they can see his face turned toward the ceiling instead of at the movie they had started to fall asleep to, from the glow coming off the tv screen they can see through the dark just enough to notice his cheeks faintly pink and his eyes shut tight like he’s trying to compose himself..there’s no way they heard him right, but maybe..this time they press their hips against his with purpose, and his fingers twist into the back of their shirt. They can hear his throat working, as if his mouth had gone dry, for a second they think they’d misread him, but he pulls them closer, squeezes their shirt tighter, and squirms underneath them. They can *feel* him , already half hard and twitching, and *roll* their hips against it. This time he can’t help but let a soft moan escape past his lips when he meets them with equal pressure.  
There’s no way either of them has any doubt the other is awake at this point, but the tension would be so fragile, they’d both be so nervous wondering if they had read the other wrong, but there would be no mistaking how hot it already felt underneath the blanket covering them. In that hazy, half asleep and half anxious state, his fingertips would be so hesitant when they started trailing up his crushes leg, their breath hitching at the contact and coming out a weak little whimper. He might be wrong, but their chest is so warm against his, and their body has been so responsive to every nudge of his hips, and he wants to hear them make that sound again *so badly*, so his hand keeps traveling higher, cupping the back of their thigh and *squeezing* just under the curve of their ass. Pulling them flush against him, hitching their leg up and filling every gap so that they’re straddling his thigh and *grinding*.  
They can’t tell who’s hips started eagerly rocking first, but it hardly matters when the rhythm is so needy and the pressure feels *so good*. At some point his hand in their shirt would slip underneath it, he needed to feel them skin on skin, but he *needs* something else, he needs to grip onto something, needs to keep them tight, and hot, and close, and so eagerly meeting every roll of his hips. His hand trailing higher and clutching at the back of their neck. He hadn’t meant to but he’s so glad he did when as soon as his fingers knot into the hair at their nape and they openly moan for him. He can feel a shiver run all the way up his spine then back down between his legs, and he thinks that might be the best sound he’s ever heard in his entire life.

Except I was picturing his crush leaning up and nipping at his throat and that sharp little nibble being what makes him snap and roll over them

Indrid grabbing them by both hips and grinding them into the couch so hard they can feel the length of his cock right over the seam of their pants, parting their lips under the fabric and nearly making them come with their clothes on  
His lips and their throat teasing and licking and sucking and biting the entire timeIndrid and his crush finally ripping at each other’s clothes,  
His crush flipping Indrid back onto his back, they were already so keyed up, so close from the grinding, every touch of his hands, his lips, every time he kisses them, every little detail keeps them perched so high up on the edge  
And when they slide down enough for his cock to press up against his stomach between him and their cunt, they can feel the length is *so searing hot* and fits so perfect between their lips that they can’t help but to keep grinding. It’s so good, too good, and his crush can already feel themself using him to make themself come before he’s even inside of them, crying out his name  
Indrid desperately trying to keep his shaky breath even while he watches them get off on his body, coaxing them through it by stroking their thighs and hips, pulling them down to kiss them long and deep and languid, whispering against their lips after they’ve come down from their high that they’re so beautiful.  
Indrid gently pushing their positions back to where they’d been, with his crush pressed into the couch, kissing them and cradling their cheeks, petting their hair, and savoring every inch of their flushed skin pressed against him.  
Indrid gradually moving his hips, little by little working them back up, *rolling his hips*, smooth and unhurried, enjoying every whimper. Every time he presses against their clit *just right* and their hands tug at the back of his hair.  
He pulls back just enough to watch their face, long enough that they’re about to ask him why he’s staring, but he cuts them off with a kiss and whispers against their lips “you’re so beautiful..”  
They almost think to giggle at him since he’d already said so, but they can’t bring themselves to laugh at him when they think the same thing about him  
So instead they wrap their arms around him and kiss him long and deep, and on his next upward grind their hips shift, lining him up to slip inside  
His whole body seizing up and clutching his crush almost painfully hard, he knew how wet, how hot they were from grinding against them, but finally being inside was so immeasurably different  
So overwhelming his entire body trembled, and he could feel theirs doing the same underneath him while they adjusted  
Indrid trying to calm down enough to keep that rhythmic pace he had while he had been working them back up, but that all goes out the window the second his crush rolls their hips up and fucks themselves on his cock. He feels so good they can’t keep still, they need to feel him moving inside them..  
But Indrid can’t help himself either, and the next time they pull back he slides a hand under their ass, grips them in place, and drives down into them. Hard enough that they jolt in place, and practically scream.  
His crush trying to catch their breath and whimper out his name, but he’s already pulling back and snapping his hips forward again, and all that comes out is one high pitched moan  
He’s so lost in them at that point, all he wants is that sound, their whimpers, their moans, their screams, the way they cry out his name, he wants them on loop every second of every minute, he doesn’t think there’s even enough hours in the day for how much he wants that sound burned into his memories  
Indrid definitely knows what the fuck he’s doing, he’d be slipping his other hand down, grabbing both their hips and tilting them so that he’s grinding against their clit with every thrust, until they’re coming undone around him  
Indrid feeling them starting to come down while he’s still coming and immediately putting one of his hands between them to rub circles around their clit, ripping another orgasm out of their body while he fills them  
Leaving a *massive* hicky on their throat when he comes inside them  
Indrid and his crush forehead to forehead, and he’s thinking about how beautiful they are again, about their eyes, how red their cheeks are, how puffy and kiss swollen their lips have gotten, he can feel that need to call them beautiful crawling up his throat again but what comes out is a soft, exhausted, “I love you..”  
At first his entire body goes cold and he panics, he hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but his crush pulls him in for a single delicate kiss and whispers it back  
And now his heart is pounding for an entirely different reason  
And that’s how they fall asleep, somewhere between the tenth and fortieth soft sleepy kiss, tangled together naked on the couch, tv static backlighting them

NEXT DAY PANCAKES:

Ok but now I’m fucking cackling like a mad hatter because I was trying to picture the next morning but I TOTALLY do NOT head canon *either* of them as being graceful sleepers  
They’d both have wild ass hair and drool tracks down their cheeks and be a tangle of limbs sticking in every direction  
They’re collectively just an absolute wreck  
Even better if they wake up BECAUSE they finally toppled onto the floor  
Or one of them starts to roll over in their sleep and their entire hand just slaps onto the other ones faceI’m all here for garbage pile wake ups  
Indrid waking up first and seeing they sleep like an absolute wreck the same way he does but he just smiles at them because he thinks the might be even more beautiful like this  
get dicked down so thoroughly you wake up nine hours later with the couch fabric pattern stamped into your face and absolutely no clue what year it is  
Indrid thinking how he should cook them breakfast but he opens a cabinet and a string of ancient nog starts pouring out and he slams it back shut  
His next thought is he really needs to clean so he can invite them over more often  
They finally find out what time it is and it’s past noon. Diner breakfast at three pm after they spend another hour cuddling and kissing and then cleaning up is technically still breakfast

KARAOKE MISC + CLOSER:

Ok but can you imagine the look on everyone’s fucking faces if Indrid decides to do karaoke and fucking pour some sugar on me starts playing  
He feels like the kind of person where he’s either gonna flat out refuse, or if he does it he’s gonna FUCKIN DO IT  
No half assing  
If he’s gonna make an ass of himself anyways he’s going ALL IN  
Indrid doing pour some sugar on me and grinding on the floor, his crush puts a knee up on the table and starts pulling their shirt off and yells “EVERYBODY OUT”

“Indrid mumbling *hot, wet, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet* while kissing down his partner’s chest—“ -Sef/@Shmothman  
(Quoting sef above cause that’s fucking hot^)

Everyone won’t stop teasing Indrid about doing karaoke  
Swearing it’s okay if he sucks  
Or awwww it’s okay if all you know the words to is (insert random terrible band name here) songs  
Finally he decides all their reactions will be worth it  
And says alright~ of course~ it wouldn’t hurt to give the ole vocal cords a stretch  
He turns in his slip and whoever is running the karaoke booth (probably Leo)  
Just gives him a raised eyebrow “you uh..you sure you wrote the right one down there buddy?”  
“Oh absolutely~..”  
Alt/Leo vision  
leo standing by the laptop and all the equipment for the karaoke stuff and the second Indrid decides he’s gonna sing you just see Leo in the background in the middle of taking a drink do a FULL SPIT TAKE and choke  
everyone kinda lets it go as people who already handed in slips take their turns and maybe they rip on him a couple more times  
They try to convince him to spill what song he chose and take turns guessing  
Their guesses are all stupid or sad songs  
Like dust in the wind, or crazy frog, or Totos Africa.   
Indrid just keeps insisting “no no wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise”  
then finally it’s his turn  
And when he stands up he asks someone “oh, by the way hold this for me..”  
And they hold their hand out to take his drink but instead he hands them his SHIRT  
and right as they’re sputtering asking why the fuck he just took his shirt off  
He’s already walking to the mic and THIS starts playing over the speakers…  
Nine inch nails - CLOSER  
https://youtu.be/O7gRpIKfSCM  
THE WORST PART  
He’s actually good at singing  
All that time alone in the quiet zone he had to entertain himself somehow and fill the silence  
He jams it up too just to get revenge for them making fun of him for the past hour and a half  
Maybe before he walked out onto the floor he even poured the last of his water over his head and chest  
lips ok the mic  
Hips rolling  
When the song calls for growling and shouting he gets INTO IT  
stroking his hand down his chest  
He even looks straight at his crush and lets it go further down, straight over the zipper of his jeans  
He’s not wearing a belt so the pressure and downward motion ride them even lower on his hips and they get a peak at where exactly that silver happy trail leads  
Growling into the mic and roooooolling his hipsStarts “I wanna” while stressing the I with a breathy moan  
When he has his hand over the crotch his voice is breathy and groaning singing “I wanna feel you from the inside..”  
“You let me *penetrate* you..” is definitely punctuated with a sharp hip thrust  
That was exactly what I was gonna say next was him just fucking knife cat smiling and buttoning his pants and putting back his shirt in  
Alternately   
He sets the mic on Leo’s table and bee lines to his crush after seeing their reactions  
Grabs them and practically runs them out the back door before throwing them against the wall, tongue in mouth, thigh between their legs.  
(Possibly fucks them right up against the back of the building.)  
Although that’s my bad porn set up head canon honestly the smug walk off is way more likely  
He tells everyone to have a lovely evening and leaves while everyone is still speechless  
Most people’s singing voices sound totally different than their speaking voice too so like...Not too hard to imagine it sounding exactly like the actual song

GOOD LITTLE GIRL SONG INSPO:  
https://open.spotify.com/track/2u3hJqwkyVlgRkHR6AWboq?si=7TnJ0A4vQM63j7O7hDOXLA&context=spotify%3Aplaylist%3A37i9dQZF1E35zjpblyGoVg  
Indrid watching cartoons with his crush and it’s this episode and they joke about how they used to have a crush on marshal lee and Indrid grins and teases them, sliding his fingers between their legs to squeeze their inner thigh and leans in, his voice warm and a little thick against their ear asking if that means they’ve always been a good little girl~  
Or if the reason they’ve always had monster crushes is because they really want to be very...very bad~  
Ok but then if what he says makes them shiver he just grins and starts sliding his hand up their thigh, cradling the crease at their hip, and nips their earlobe between his teeth, slips his fingertips town and pushes their shorts/panties to the side and when he feels how wet they are, pressed his lips to the shell of their ear and practically growls “good little girl~..”

LAAAAAAAMP:

Indrids crush inviting him over to their place but they have one of those little neon sign lamps and when they come back after leaving him alone for less than five minutes he’s on his hands and knees with his face an inch away from it, droolingEven better if he doesn’t and it time skips to a scene of them standing there with with duck and Leo (assuming they’re neighbors) like “he’s been like this for forty five minutes..”  
Increasingly more people show up confused on what to doEventually they say fuck it and just start decorating him in increasingly hilarious ways  
They somehow manage to get him in a piece of just about every type of holiday gear and put a fake mustache on him  
Everyone takes selfies with him  
Or they just end up having a fuck with Indrid themed party and everyone’s either gone home or passed out and you’re like “well fuck I hope we can figure something out by tomorrow” and right before they go to bed they turn the lights off (including the lamp) and he comes to suddenly screaming “47! Purple! WATERLOO!?” just nonsense and looks around confused and his crush is just staring at him like ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠtime skip again the next day to his crush kicking the door in at amnesty and screaming  
“HOW THE FUCK IS IT THAT BETWEEN SEVEN FUNTIONAL ADULTS NOBODY TRIED TURNING IT OFF?!?!”  
Alternative take nobody can figure it out and everyone is panicking and his crush goes to mama sobbing that he hasn’t moved in three days  
Mama comes in, looks at Indrid, looks at the lamp, and makes solid eye contact with everyone and walks over without saying a word and unplugs the lamp  
The look in her eyes more than relating the message of “you are, every single one of you, the absolutely stupidest fucking group of competent people I have EVER met”  
Aubrey telling his crush to try to wake him up with true loves kiss, Ned just leans over and stage whispers “wouldn’t they have to take his pants off for that..???”

SCAR HC + ANGST: 

Indrid also having a few scars near his wrists from cigarette burns from some of his earlier time on earth when he went through some existential depression after the initial excitement of everything being so new on earth wore off, feelings of being lonely and wondering if anywhere was actually going to feel like “home”, he smoked for a little while purely out of wanting to try everything at least once, but at some point he ended up sitting on an overlook somewhere in another podunk type small town. Visions didn’t mean he always had the answer to everything, and even if they did, at that moment he wasn’t sure if it really mattered or not, and was almost through smoking the whole pack in one sitting, ashed out cigarette butts littering the dry dirt near where he’d been staring off for the last few hours, and he didn’t even really think about it when he did it, but once he came to enough time realize how bad it hurt and didn’t really change how he felt he left the crumbled almost empty pack with two cigarettes left on the ground, and it’s also the reason why he never really wanted to smoke cigarettes again after that  
Any time after that someone’s offered him a cigarette he makes up some silly dumb excuse like “butts are for chumps” but really the taste just reminds him of being lonely  
at some point in his life hed had visions come on too fast too hard and punched mirrors/broken glass in his hands, maybe more so when he was still getting used to them at first, so he has tons of tiny white cut scars on his hands and fingers 

A jagged scar up the side of his forearm that looks a little more ragged from the other from tearing a wing while making too hasty of a retreat through a dense wood  
A smaller pale scar over his eyebrow he got while still getting used to being on earth because he’d seen neon lights on a billboard for the first time and flew right into it

RETURN TO DARDEN ROAD - BETA RADIO SONG INSPO:

Good song but also^ angsty ass imagine of Indrid skipping town and leaves his crush there and they go to amnesty for a bonfire and they’re trying to cheer up and they start passing a guitar around and everyone is singing silly songs but then they sing this^https://open.spotify.com/track/6m2K8qLrGeU7uL3EubVo87?si=T-4YrO-ZSfO7QJd6kowVMA

POST 7MIH:

In the picture at the end  
OC is probably all swollen lips and ruffled hair  
Indrid is probably red as a fucking apple  
Everyone whose kind of oblivious just giggles at it but then barclay or someone looks over their shoulder to see what’s so funny and notices and just turns red in the face and walks away  
Indrid trying to hide his boner afterward  
Indrid just bee lining toward the hot springs stiff shoulders and walking straight in clothes and all  
Because it’s the only future he sees where nobody noticed his hard on  
Indrid: *sploosh*  
Everyone else: Indrid what the fuck  
Indrid: I was...sweaty?  
Everyone: it’s a HOT spring?!  
Indrid: so it is...*vlimbs our and just walks away into the woods*

plot twist he just runs into the nearest room down the hall and slams the door, slams his back against it, rips his pants down his hips his far enough for his cock to spring out, and jerks himself off, panting and shaking from having to play it cool as long as he did and only gets about twenty pumps in before his knees nearly buckle and he’s made sizable puddle on the floor between his legs and his fist is just COATED in cum

Ok but the pool scenario and after everyone goes in and the laughing quiets down instead of an awkward silence it gets even steamier in the hot spring seeing through each other’s wet clothes maybe MC is feeling ballsy again and drags him over by his waistband and is like “I still never got my proof...”  
Oh man if I had them get interrupted again I could just turn this into one massive series of cock block drabbles followed by the big overflow

Ok but once they finally bang in this scenario I just see him apologizing and begging to be forgiven for how quick it’s going to end but he just sylvan strength throws them against a wall and they’re full sloppy make out raaaavaging each other and ripping at clothes just enough to get the important parts out and yanking and fisting at each other’s hair and he just..driiiiives up into them in one thrust and grinds, HES so needy he can’t even bring himself to pull all the way back and absolutely hugs them so tight it hurts, and they’re both leaving scratches on each other while they cum and once the first over eager tryst is popped off it becomes multiple orgasm over stim party Mach 40  
Ok but also immediatly following that, Indrid dropping to his knees and eating out the OC

MISC???SNIPS???AND YET TO BE SORTED???

Indrid would totally wear really bad pun costumes like the kids do on bobs burgers on Halloween 

Hugging a pillow to your chest and burying your face into it while you lay on your side, Indrid just kind of shimmies down the bed and yanks off your sleep bottoms and slings one leg over his shoulder and goes down on you lazy and slow and deep and you’re kind of half asleep half keyed up in that “sleep drunk” phase and every once in a while hips mouth latches onto your clit and ~sucks~ and wakes you back up just enough to be in that hazy half conscious euphoria  
Indrid rubbing himself off on the back of your thigh while you spoon   
Indrid sliding his cock into the side of your panties while you’re spooning and grinding his shaft against you until he cums inside your undies  
Also the same idea I said last but he gets almost too into it and you’re half on your stomach with one leg hiked up while he grips your hip and grinds you into the mattress pinning you down  
Face buried against your throat and he’s panting and getting more urgent and thrusting almost shaky  
Ok but also half awake half somno fetish sex with Indrid where you’re so exhausted and you keep begging him for more but you can feel yourself drifting off and he keeps grinding into you and your face is so soft and cute and perfect and he fills you up with come but he can’t help himself seeing you all splayed out and filthy and perfect that he can already feel himself starting to get hard again and he grabs your thighs and spreads you open wide, teasing his fingertips up your cunt all sticky and flushed and he gets to just appreciate you while you’re like this, so pliant and peaceful, and even though you’ve talked about it before it still feels so dirty when he spreads your lower lips apart with his fingers and leans down and starts lapping at you and you’re so sensitive from already being fucked and your body is so responsive that your hips still twitch and your muscles still clench when his tongue laps inside of you and he licks you up so thoroughly from bottom to top that he’s grinding his hips into the mattress and he needs you so bad and after the first time you cum against his mouth for him in your sleep he snaps at hearing you sigh his name, and pushes himself up between your legs, and he wonders if maybe he should take it slow and wonders if he should try harder not to wake you back up but on your next breath your exhale is an almost needy whimper and he can’t take it and hooks his hands behind your knees and pushes them up to your chest, presses the head of his cock to your cunt and thrusts in in one hard thrust that makes your whole body bounce and you feel so good, too good, and he pounds into you, gradually leaning down until he’s hugging you as tight as he can, cradling one hand behind your head, the other around your waist until he’s coming inside you for the second time buried to the hilt and pulls you with him when he rolls to the side and falls asleep himself with your bodies still locked together  
Au where Indrid has a knot and you fall asleep together with him still inside you  
Ok but also having a half asleep Indrid wake up with just a raaaaaging hard on that’s pulsing and frustrating and won’t go away so he can go back to sleep and he has a partner who’s already cool with it and he just..slides the blanket down while their sleeping and leaves a few kisses on their soft pliant lips, then rides their shirt up over their chest just enough to where the fabric bunches as the top and makes them “perk” and takes himself in hand, curled over them and starts stroking himself and rubbing the tip of his cock across their chest and nipples, smearing their skin with pre cum, and leans up when he feels himself getting close, prodding their mouth with his fingertips and sliding a couple inside so he can feel the wet warm heat of their body and his stomach starts to tense, and he’s whimpering and mumbling to himself so lost isn’t he fantasy he can’t help whispers dirty talk to you as if you could hear it about how fucking warm you are, until he’s spilling over and cumming all over your chest and he’s so keyed up that some splashed up into your face, and he’s spent and loves you so damn much that he leans over and licks you clean then falls back asleep with you cradled up in his arms  
Ok but also the even needier dirtier version of that last one where he tries to jerk himself off first because he doesn’t wanna risk waking you up but you keep cuddling up against his side and you’re so soft and warm and he needs you and needs to feel you, and pushes you into your back then throws the blankets off frustrated, practically rips your shirt up exposing you and takes both your breasts in his hands and fucks himself between them and cums all over that adorable sleepy face of yours

Indrid would totally wear dorito bag print socks

Also day of the week themed songs made me think of Friday I’m In Love...and for some reason I can hella vibe with Indrid listening to the cure

Ajdjsjqoxkqkdow I made myself happy sad thinking of Indrid and his crush skipping town together and it’s that cliche movie ending thing where they’re all comfortable and it’s quiet and maybe the sun is just starting to come up and maybe his crush was sleeping in the passenger seat and then they flick on the radio at a quiet volume and “Friday Im in Love” starts playing while they disappear down the highway

Random ass thought but what color eyes do y’all think Indrid would have if he had “human eyes”?I was reading a human AU where he had brown eyes and it made me curious  
See that’s why I’m not sure about hazel because I feel like it’s just me projecting but my other choice would be brown, either those warm whiskey type that look a little golden, or the kind that’s so dark it’s almost black, I can’t decide

Or mary sue alternative for funsies, if some distortion happened that made the human au legit happen, Indrid would just legit have albinism and would still have white/pink eyes and white hair

Spotify randomly played “truffle butter” and now im wheezing because I’m thinking about that meme where it’s like “sing the lyrics now or your crush gets it!!” And Indrid just dropping hella low and singing it word for word  
Everyone being like yeah okay whatever when they’re doing karaoke and everyone expects Indrid to sing something pop or silly like two trucks having sex or a Taylor swift song but then he just RIPS through “rap god” or something else similar  
Or he sings I’m so sick by fly leaf  
Or the thespian by alasana

Indrid doing THIS for karaoke and everyone just goes full blown eyeballs “WHAT” (the thespian)  
But also I love the idea of everyone thinking Indrid can’t sing but he can fucking SCREEEAAAAM  
I can see Indrid loving bands like bowling for soup  
The “lighthearted” pop punk type stuff and SKA music  
Indrid listens to beck and nothing will convince me otherwise  
I have a feeling and I’m convinced he would freaking love beck and possibly nirvana

INDRID SINGING LUDO TO HIS CRUSH AT KARAOKE

Indrid just chilling in the lodge when his crush kicks in the door (before they know the secrets) with a jack o lanter under their arm and a witch hat on screaming WHOS READY TO FUCK A PUMPKIN AND PEG THE MOTHMAN  
Indrid just barrel rolls off the couch and army crawls away  
Even better if he does it before they even kick the door in and everyone just looks at him like “Indrid what the fuck???”  
Aubrey elbowing him like WHICH ONE 😉 😉 YOU THINK 😉 😉 😉 THEY SHOULD 😉 DO FIRST?!

I love the idea of Indrid not wanting to face his crush so badly that he just acts out increasingly ridiculous and elaborate methods of escape and subterfuge  
Starts jumping out of windows and out of moving cars  
Does the Scott pilgrim window jump thing  
Like realistically he’s an intelligent person who can plan very elaborate schemes but he’s so flustered by already being into his crush that he just fucking panicked and acts out dumb as a fucking white tailed deer  
It gets so bad that at one point barclay just picks Indrid up by the arms and literally throws him at his crush as soon as he tries to bolt  
They expect it to result in the whole falling on top of each other face to face thing but his crush sees a dude flying at them and panicked and just CLOCKS him out cold  
And he comes to with them apologizing an inch from his face  
I see Indrid using sylvan strength in insane ways like  
Legit looney toon style  
Screaming “LOOK OVER THERE!” Then picking up and throwing a WHOLE ASS REFRIGERATOR across the lodge before running away  
Tackling barclay out of the way and jumping into the freezer and slamming the door behind him and when they open it he’s gone  
He runs away and canon balls into the hot spring

OH MAN THEY DO A DRAG NIGHT PARTY AND INDRIDS CRUSH GETS TI SEE HIM IN DRAG

Indrid dressing as Lux Interior for Halloween or David Bowie…

INDRID DRESSED AS RYAN GOSLING FOR HALLOWEEN

Or desire from the sandman chronicles

He just wants an excuse to wear a crisp ass suit jacket

Indrid is definitely in the The “has eaten food so burnt so bad it’s black” club

Ludo whipped cream- Also thank you moth fucker group chat for permanently making it so this song makes me think of filthy whip cream sex with IndridEven better, the same karaoke imagine but it’s his crush singing it to him a week after a surprise food fight related first kiss involving whipped cream that he ran away from embarrassed

Ok but give me novacaine is always one of my go to songs for any character who has “psychic”powers that can be a lot  
Like Indrids future vision or Coles mind reading

I still stand by the head canon that Indrids musical talents lay somewhere very fucking unexpected

Indrid singing darling Nikki to his crush at karaoke   
Everyone else in the room slowly leaving awkwardly  
Aubrey is rushing people out the door stage whispering “go go go! While they still have theyre clo- RUN”  
Duck is army crawling under the tables trying to escape  
Ned is ordering another drink “what?! It’s getting good!”  
Even worse if right as duck is about to reach the door a shirt hits the back of his head  
Jokes on Aubrey for betting five bucks they’ll bone because they get kicked out as soon as Indrids shirt is off and by the time they get home he’s out cold  
That’s what five rounds of liquid courage will do to a hundred lb moth  
Indrid consuming way too much booze to work up the courage to confess or kiss or fuck his crush  
Goes to hard and just jerks over  
Or gets so knee walking sloppy off of like three drinks (because he anxiety slams them in like a ten minute time span) that he hangs off of EVERYONE telling them he loves them and does it to his crush too and they’re just like “haha you too buddy!”  
Indrid laying on the floor being consoles by Aubrey “wait no come back! I mean it!”  
Ned being the one who suggests liquid courage and just give Indrid a glass of straight liquor   
“You know the beer glasses? The big ones? Can you just do a rum and pineapple..? But in one of those?”  
Like fill that bitch with rum...and a SPLASH of pineapple  
Indrid is so nervous he pounds it without even tasting it  
“Look, my friend is...a pussy. When I say make it booze with a splash of juice, I mean BOOZE with a SPLASH of juice”  
Indrid ignoring his future vision and doing stupid shit when he’s drunk  
“Hey uh, Indrid..? You sure that’s safe?”  
“I am absolutely sure it is not”  
Indrid going to do a flip in his sylph form and instead basically just flies straight up and suplexes himself into the ground  
Hovering around without thinking about it  
“BARCLAY?! WHEN DID YOU GET SO SHORT?!”

Ok but also the crying one but Indrid and his crush being so hammered that they’re saying it to EACH OTHER how the other one thinks they only likes them as a friend   
Someone is just “should...should we tell them??”

Exactly why I’m horny to make a “message sent” au Indrid fic  
It’s bout the sexting and phone sex

I feel like Indrid would unironicly call chicken Mammichs “Borgar” just time bother someone

Oh no now I’m just picturing hot priest Indrid  
Indrid using a rosary as anal beads on his partner  
Priest Indrid setting his crush on the podium, throwing their legs open and eating them out

Confessing to Indrid all the different ways you’ve masturbated thinking about the priest and all the blasphemous fantasies you’ve touched yourself to  
He’s jerking off in the other side and you can HEAR him on the other side of the confessional  
ok but fucking inside the confessional and bouncing on Indrids lap when someone gets in on the other side and he covers your mouth and talks through the other persons confessional while you’re coming on his cock

Indrid nipping at your ears and throat while he groans and slips his fingers inside you  
Wjdiwjowockqkwnd it never really crossed my mind when I head canon how he’d have long knobby fingers but he’d totally be able to slip his fingers ALL the way up in you

Indrid finally cant take it anymore and rolls you back over while you’re pegging him but instead of pulling off and penetrating you instead he sinks back down and RIIIIIIIDES you like his life depends on it, pinning your shoulders down to the bed so hard they leave bruises because he’s just...so lust clouded he can’t even think straight until he freezes then snaps like a chord and arches back and cums so hard it hits the pillows

Indrid is a panty sniffer...it helps him stay grounded and focused more on jerking off instead of visions

Oh god INDRID BUYING A SHIT LOAD OF CONDOMS FROM LEO

Ok but drunk Indrid just being fucking stupid about his glasses  
They’re literally sitting on top of his head, he’s in human fo- (I need y’all to know that auto correct just tried to make me say fornax) form but covering his face like “FUCK....dontlookatme!!” And his crush who doesn’t know he’s the moth man yet is just extremely confused  
Like damn poor guy must have really bad self esteem 

Indrid drunk just standing there deadpan and taking his glasses off mid conversation for no reasonINDRID BEING THE SHIRT GUY but with his glassesIndrid taking his glasses off so he can see better completely disregarding the fact he turns into a fucking NINE FOOT MOTH when he doesAnd just keeps knocking shit over and he totally drunk squints

Somewhere there exists a bad self timer polaroid with way too bright flash of Indrid taking a picture next to the moth man statue  
But it’s from behind of the ass  
And Indrid is standing next to it, pants around his thighs, ass out next to it

I still say Indrid just drinks straight up rumchata on ice  
It’s the closest thing to eggnog that’s going to be readily available at the bar

Someone during a completely serious moment and Indrid hands them a flask like *here buddy you look like you need this*  
They take a drink of nog and just spit take *thank you for SOMEHOW making this worse*  
Indrid carrying around a flask of eggnog

Also my current beverage may ir may not have convinced me that Indrid absolutely drinks rum chata

Indrid eating popsicles by shoving the entire thing down his throat  
Indrid using the siphon at the end of his tongue to drink a thick ass malt in one long sip  
Indrid using his tongue to snatch the last chip at the bottom of a Pringle’s tube  
Aubrey and Ned not even registering it as sexual and start making bets on how much weight his tongue can hold up so they have him wrap it around the handle of a bucket and start filling it with increasingly heavy shit  
Eating ice cream with his crush and theirs is melting all over their hand so he grabs their wrist and snakes his tongue under and over all of their fingers to help not realizing that by “help” they probably just meant “hand me a napkin”  
Aubrey is frozen half way to handing them a napkin and they’re both staring at indrid  
Aubrey just “I’m gonna...go...uuuuuh...vacuum the bath tub”  
Indrid stuttering and trying to make excuses about not wanting their clothes to get stained and they insist “no no it’s fine!” Maybe they’re ballsy and..  
“Actually, you have a little um...right here” and Indrid is oblivious enough being lost in his embarrassment that while he looks to the side for a napkin his crush leans over and licks a little dollop of ice cream off his mandible

Indrid having cocoa with his partner and they get whipped cream on their cheek so he licks it off and they just giggle and tell him he missed a spot, when he asks where they just spray more whipped cream onto their chest  
“Alexa play whipped cream by Ludo”

Indrid during the kiss portion of whatever style wedding they do is so fucking ecstatic that he literally throws his glasses into the crowd, goes sylph form and absolutely destroys his tux but he doesn’t give a fuck because he’s grabbing his partner and kissing them and spinning them in his arms while he flutters around in the air

Ok but Indrid wedding cake being a gag cake from an erotic bakery

Or it’s some sort of other awful gag cake like “happy retirement!”

It just occurred to me that I could totally write an Indrid fic with texting in it and completely cheat around having to get a feel for writing for other characters if I just make it an au where instead at the end Indrid just abandons the bago and hops ship and just moves to a different state or country on earth

head canon that Indrid has ptsd from the bridge incident and doesn’t even realize it

I always just assumed that if he ever needs money for literally any reason there are plenty of stupid ass ways he could use his foresight to do so

I feel like he’s be weirdly really good at doing it in ways that don’t attract attention

Like he goes somewhere and visits every other bar/casino and only gambles enough to make a few hundred dollars in each place

But using that method can still make enough to live off for several months in one night

He’s definitely used the off hand “I bet you a hundred dollars” scenario on strangers an immeasurable amount of times  
Indrid going into a shit hole casino dressed nice as fuck because he hasn’t been to one in forty years and doesn’t understand they’ve gone the same way airports have and are in no way fancy anymore  
Strangely convinced Indrid could rock bubble gum pink  
Indrid in a bubble gum pink crop top sweatshirt hoodie

Fuck boy business casual outfits but on Indrid they look amazing

Indrid unironicly loving crop tops

Ok but also worth the crop top his little eggnog pooch sticking out  
I just imagine his disguise as having that weirdly reeally specific pudgy and scrawny at the same time lookI mean he DOES look very age ambiguous in canon  
But also I picture him as having weirdly strong looking arms for how thin they are  
Teeth a little crooked, canines a little sharp  
Maybe he has a bit of a chipped tooth at the corner  
Knobby knobby fingers and wrists  
Light dusting of white hair on his forearms  
Indrid with moles and random pale scars  
He has very obvious artists callouses on his fingers

His thumbs and insides of his pointer fingers specifically being bitten up from the way he does it while he’s holding a pen

The rest of his fingers mostly being bitten at the skin next to his nails  
Lips a little chapped from being parted or having the tip of his tongue stick out a lot while he draws  
Sometimes he gets gas station chapstick when it hurts

Maybe he usually gets the plain kind or cherry if it’s there but his crush gives him some that’s cinnamon flavored

I head canon Indrid is touch starved to the point where it’s going to make him super uncomfortable for a long time, maybe always a little bit  
Just that weird almost panic response when nobody has touched you in a long time, that’s almost anxiety inducing and makes you feel fidgety but at the same time you feel like you wanna swallow the person touching you whole

https://open.spotify.com/track/7eJMfftS33KTjuF7lTsMCx?si=XuMiLHW7TV68LDNBov8zzA&context=spotify%3Auser%3An0tzutre9jgaht0zovl6yc4k3%3Aplaylist%3A6FPMA5pYiWIqq5obwH1hts  
Death bed  
Ok but sleepy snuggles with Indrid early in the morning and the alarm clock turns the radio on to this song  
And he just hugs his S/O even closer  
Make it angst by head canoning that someone saw him in sylph form late the night before and they know he’s going to go back on the run and can’t take S/O with him  
Even worse, he knows they’re awake when he leaves but they pretend to be asleep cause they can’t handle saying goodbye  
Alt  
He already has a bag packed for them because “I already saw..you LITERALLY followed me to Alaska...”

I just want them long knobby hands hooked into my hip bones like freaking vice clamps...🥺👉🏻👈🏻

Also those bright red eyes half lidded and glazed over while he goes down on you  
Looking up at you but not really seeing you  
All blushed and his hair messed up, glasses pushed up on top of his head  
You can feel him buried up against you and hear his lips make a wet little gush noise when he grins  
Sighing with a long drawn out groan the second his mouth connects to you like he’s been waiting for years to taste it  
The first lick is like the first delve of a deep kiss and he just seals his lips against yours and gives one long slow deep lick, sucking up every drop of juice he can  
Indrid licking you off of his lips and sucking on his bottom lip like he wishes he could taste more  
When he first goes down on you he licks all the slick off of your inner thighs  
Topping off that first long lick by sucking on your clit and inhaling deep, looking up at you from under those snowy white eyelashes

https://youtu.be/cMcC7JTQtkE  
“Weed in my eye”  
Indrid trying to make excuses why his eyes are literally glowing red  
But I just imagine Indrid panicking and saying exactly that^  
But it works because then they legit believe him that he’s just high  
The sherif asks him about it and he panicked and says he’s just been smoking lettuce  
But then 404’s because he was so caught up in making an excuse that didn’t reveal he was a cryptid  
That it didn’t occur to him he just told a cop he was high  
“Just been smoking weed....wait...FUCK”

Indrids fake ID says McLovin on it and it’s from Hawaii

Ovipositor but it ejects cinnamon sugar donut holes

Head canon that indrid would do some stupid ass attempt at getting sexy with food and put whipped cream on his nips and a donut on his wang  
His love interest walks in, stops, and just closes the door  
But he just shrugs, takes the donut off, dips it in nip whipped cream and takes a bite

Indrid with genitals so alien that they don’t match up with the human set up so they just frott

Indrid with androgynous genitals in his true formOvi Indrid with like..the alien equivalent of an intersex type genital set up

Okay but like..sixty nineing with Indrid and tongueing his slit  
Ok but combine that with a headcanon that Indrid has like..a sort of horizontally forked double tongue because alien..  
Indrid with “scenting nodes” on the ridges of his cock that glow and can taste pheromones  
Indrid out of breath and moaning into his partners ear between ragged breaths that he can “taste” them

Simon Indrid Indrid kneeling over their chest to get himself off because he just loves how beautiful and soft they look while they’re sleeping then kissing/licking them clean  
Or the opposite of waking up just...covered in “moth sauce”

Ok but..Indrid being with a partner where he already knew they were a dirty monster fucker but they’re shy about their more “weird” fetishes like ovi not knowing that’s a thing he can literally do, until he catches them getting off to an ovi doujin and shyly approached them about how he’s actually capable of the act, they wouldn’t be fertile of course, but if maybe his partner wanted him to he could..give them a hand~  
Combined with mirror sex so they can watch  
He has them turn around and straddle his lap with their back to his chest  
Petting their hips and thighs and belly and chest, cradling their face and nuzzling into their hair and neck, breathing in how strong of a scent they’re giving off, driving up into them and “breeding” them.  
Holding their chin and keeping them in place so they can watch in the mirror as he fills them up  
Seeing their lower stomach start to swell with a little bump and Indrid tracing it with his massive clawed fingers  
Telling them how good they’re being for him  
How soft and pliant and how willing their body is to accept everything he has to give  
His partner having multiple orgasms throughout the entire experience and Indrid half praising half reading about how even their own body knows they were meant for this, to be filled up and bred out by him,  
The sensation filling them up to the point where it almost starts to get a little uncomfortable but Indrid coaxes them through it telling them how amazing they are and how he knows they can take it  
Indrid getting just as into it as they are and at one point maybe even getting a little too excited and wanting to see them even more clearly, scooping his claws under their thighs and lifting them up and apart so that you’re spread out completely in front of the mirror  
His cock and slit are so wet, and you’re so wet that a puddle is just steadily trickling onto the floor and you can see the puddle between his knees  
Exactly that but also they’re SO full, and when he pets their stomach and presses down with even the smallest pressure, his other fingers twirling around their clit they come apart practically screaming  
If he’s giving them ovi...what are the eggs lookin like in this scenario   
Because I have several different options I head canon depending on my mood  
Like salmon roe but more red and like golf ball ish sizedBut also more firm than roe, like a really stiff set gelatinMaybe if they were fertile they’d have more of a “shell”But since they’re not they’re just like the firm squishy stiff gelatin like a “pre” egg  
If they were actually fertile they’d have like the soft leathery outer shell of like a reptile egg, and if they rooted would eventually get to be like grapefruit size is my head canon  
Before being “laid” and growing a bit more before hatching into like a “moth baby”Need to be able to be birthed through the slit so they don’t get too big  
MANY golf ball eggs but then like a max of say...six grape fruit sized eggs end up being in thereThe rest pretty much become food for the other eggsEventually in the womb a sort of embryonic sack forms around each egg so they don’t keep eating each other and so the eggs aren’t just loose free balling around in thereIt would keep the shell moist and conditionedMaybe with twins being the most common occurrenceSix is like the max of “optimal everything went super well” but is very very rare for all sixSome eggs that absorbed others and grew are just duds that never formed a fetus insideThey’re basically “dummy eggs”  
Theoretically a human COULD be impregnated by Indrid because the egg forms it’s own “house” and just needs a “container” to carry it  
But also if they did I can totally see whatever fluid the egg is floating in having whatever hormones in it that would cause dilation once it popped   
I just love the idea of..not parasitic?? But like alien anatomy making it so they can impregnate other races or at least use other races as “vessels” for their young  
But like I said how the egg form their own “sacks”  
It wouldn’t need to attach to the womb of the human or whatever other race was impregnated  
They just need an “oven” to bake in that would be warm enough to keep the egg viableIndrid holding a tiny baby human mothman hybrid covered in peach fuzz with little antenna and fresh soggy little wings and big red eyes, tiny sticky little claw tipped fingersAssuming he could impregnate a human without eggs

Indrid giving their babies disguise his partners eyes  
Make it super angst by having his partner pass away and now whenever he looks at their child he sees their eyes

Indrid owning insanely massive amounts of lube for jerking off while he’s in disguiseIndrid out on a mission with the gang when they need to oil something up like a gate to get through somewhere and Indrid just pops in with a travel sized lube and everyone’s just like “you uh...always carry one of those bud or..?”“Uuuuuh I saw a vision that I’d need it???”Indrid legit just not knowing what a reasonable amount of lube is when he’s in human formGenuinely just  
Does not realize that you don’t NEED a whole palm full  
Indrid not realizing what level of wet is normal for other humans either and just keeps eating out and getting off his partner until they’re SOPPING

Ok but like...what if Indrids cum was neon glow too   
I live for bioluminescent moth genital head canonsHis cum just looks like molten glass

Indrid ironically wearing one of the “I sucked mothmans dick” shirts from point pleasant and everyone refusing to question it

Indrid crush owning an I sucked mothmans dick shirt   
Aubrey seeing the I sucked mothmans dick shirt and elbowing Indrid like “I bet my buddy here wishes he could do that too”  
His crush going into explicit detail wondering what that moth tongue do

Thicc moth just made me think of how I totally head canon Indrid as having like...a soft little belly pooch, just...a lil tummy..like the egg nog equivalent of a little beer tummy

Like yeah he a whispy thin boi but the tum be soft

Indrid having a partner that snores but it’s close enough to purring that he loves that they do

Also I forget that Indrid canonically does hot yoga  
Indridoterallt not even owning workout clothes and doing hot yoga in a crop top tank top and down ratty ads boxer shorts  
Ok but...this means...that Indrid...is...canonically.....bEnDy

When he’s alone  
And just totally strips naked and gets bendy

I always head canon Dani as like... vampire misty day..I always picture Indrid as kind of being too much of a dick for her ¯\\_(ツ)_/ but everyone has different head canons so it’s whateverI can totally see Dani frequently thinking Indrid is being mean even though he’s not trying to be, like that’s just how he “is”  
like whether they get along in general or not I can see it happening a lot where Indrid makes her feel like he doesn’t like he without leaning tooHe’s just..real glib  
Aubrey can joke back and rib on him when he ribs in her but Dani just being sliiiiiightly too literal and not getting enough of his humor to realize he’s cracking wise and not trying to hurt her feelings  
Like I don’t head canon Dani as being sensitive by any means I just picture the indrids sense of humor going over her head in the wrong way  
And he’s not socially sensitive enough to explain it to her so they just end up not really clicking  
Even Jake cool ice I imagine Indrid respecting him and giving him a cool thumbs up but in the really detached “oh yeah that’s my nephew” kind of way  
I think they’d have a cool mutual understanding of like “lol yeah I know I’m an old lamo but your stunts are sick and I can legit appreciate them from the side lines like I’m rooting for a nephew but it would be SUPER WEIRD if we were “friends” way”  
Like at first it’s weird but if Indrid was just like “nah dude I just think you shred gnar hella sick”  
Jake would just shrug it off and be like “oh...cool. Ok”  
And it’s be like a high five mutual agreement that they aren’t besties but they aren’t not  
If barclay was just like *shrug* “he can hang” I feel like Jake just does not give enough fucks to question it  
Where as with Dani I’d feel like him not taking their interactions as actual friendship would make her think he doesn’t like her and it would get weird  
I just see Dani as being more outwardly confident and inwardly insecure and Jake as being more a little nervous but inwardly more willing to accept a casual acquaintance at face value  
Like Jake may seem like he’d be a little more weird with strangers where Danny can be casually polite with ease if she has to  
But if someone else was like “oh nah they’re cool” Jake would just accept it and be like oh dope, but Dani would be like “oh....are you sure...???”  
And with Indrid I see him as more keeping people at a professional distance  
And with Jake that’s fine because he already let it go but I see Dani seeing it as like “oh ok so now I need to be MORE friends with you” and Indrid like “uuuuh no no thats good you’re fine as is” and Dani seeing that as almost some type of rejection  
Like he’s not TRYING to make her feel rejected he’s just not trying to get close like that and to her she sees that as him “rejecting” the next friendship step even though for him they’ve already reached the top of the steps he’s willing to climb  
Aubrey has to tell Dani like YO he doesn’t hate you he’s like that with everyone  
For Dani there are multiple friendship levels and steps and progression and for Indrid it’s just either a yes or a no  
And that’s why he’s cool with Jake is because it’s the same for him, either a “yes or a no” just in a different way  
But that’s why they can vibe and him and Dani sort of “can’t”  
dani still tried to push it and Indrid still avoids it but he doesn’t make an effort to reject the drawings she leaves out and maybe he doesn’t make an effort to put away his sketchbook when he’s done working on it either  
I just see any friendship with Indrid as being VERY passive on his end  
Like if someone wants to be friends with him they have to be reeeeaaaaal cool with more necessarily getting as much as they give  
Indrid isn’t a “bad” friend he’s just not an “active” friend

So do y’all think Indrid is a “pillow biter” or do you think he’s a mouth open drooling and moaning kinda guy when he gets pegged?  
I just do not see him as being shy once he’s already in the middle of something. Like initially? Yeah. But if your dick is already in his ass there’s really nothing left to be shy about and he just goes full “fucked silly” mode  
Also related but unrelated but I see him as being the kind of timid where he’s not ACTUALLY shy he’s just nervous but the second his partner is more effected than him the switch flips. Just. Like how he can flirt with no hesitation but sputters when his crush flirts back but the opposite with being a HELLA switch and GOOD at it the SECOND his partner shows any sign of “weakness”.

Indrid at Denny’s or ihop  
He pays extra to have bottomless nog instead of bottomless cocoa  
And goes absolutely ape shit in the winter when they get peppermint whipped cream for the top  
I head canon him as a classic syrup and butter dude  
But the sugar high regardless  
Indrid so sugar high he’s face down in his fourth plate. The waitress walks up and says “I think you’ve had enough” and he shoots straight up in his seat with a pancake still stuck to his face and slurring his words “ILL TELL YOU WHEN IVE HAD ENOUGH”  
Everyone finds him passed out in the front yard in front of amnesty lodge at like five AM with his belt undone and pancake gut hanging out, barclay walks out in bunny slippers like “aw damn not again” and flings him over his shoulder and carries him inside

Indrid and his crush trying to get naughty with whipped cream but no matter how serious the moment is Indrid will dead ass sit up, freeze, and just fucking unload the whipped cream van into his mouth  
His crush leans up to lick it off his lips in a ~seductive way but he leans down at the same time and all the whip on them just slaps all over the both of them but instead of being like “oh no” Indrids eyes just get even darker and he licks his lips looking at you head to toe  
Ok but you can’t even laugh about it because he’s staring right into your eyes from under his lashes and is already leaning down to lick a line straight from your chest, up your throat, all the way to your earlobe before catching it between his teeth  
And starts punctuating his actions with his words while he pressed you back down against the bed “I suppose..” curling his fingers around your wrists “that means..” sliding your hands up over your head “I’ll have...” starting to lick the whipped cream off your collar bones and sliding down further with every word “to eat..”...”you...”....”up~..”

Or he just makes a ham sandwich and puts his dick in it  
All I can think of is Indrid but wearing a slice of ham like the CPR dummy scene from the office

Indrid has cut off jorts energy  
He could buy them but he makes his own because otherwise they wouldn’t be short enough  
oh man I’m just imagining the look on everyone’s face when they walk up and see Indrid in full daisy dukes washing the bago

Dewy ghost scenario Indrid crying over his partners body as they pass but feels a tap on his shoulder “didnt think you could get rid of me that easily did you?”

Just...grinding against his slit and feeling him leak against you 

Indrid can play the trumpet is canon now but he can ONLY play talk dirty to me and where the freaks at

He can tie a cherry stem into a bow

Indrid in nothing but lacy black panties, thigh high black stockings, and bright cherry red heels

Cherry red heart shaped nipple pasties underneath a see through bralette

Indrid cumming untouched from pegging

Indrid finally cant take it anymore and rolls you back over while you’re pegging him but instead of pulling off and penetrating you instead he sinks back down and RIIIIIIIDES you like his life depends on it, pinning your shoulders down to the bed so hard they leave bruises because he’s just...so lust clouded he can’t even think straight until he freezes then snaps like a chord and arches back and cums so hard it hits the pillows

Would he be a size queen or secretly really sensitive and can only take a few inches and he’s WRITHING

Indrid is a panty sniffer...it helps him stay grounded and focused more on jerking off instead of visions  
He gets his love interest off with their panties on then steals them for later

Ok so I’ve seen people with the head canon that Indrid listens to lots of classical music to help him focus and drown out background noise when he needs to focus on visions but consider the opposite...instead of relaxing to soft music like other people he talked by BLASTING rock or electronic music on full volume because it’s too distracting for him to get lost in visions  
This only crossed my mind because I’m hyper fixating on him right now and I cranked my radio volume up as high as it could go when “sex for homework” came on but I’m just...standing here cooking eggs in my jammeis  
The gang rolls up on his bago and they hear VIOLENT SCREAMING and kick in the door and it’s just Indrid laying there with his face in front of a subwoofer with cucumber slices on his eyes and a sheet mask on

I always head canon that he can’t grow facial hair even though he has average body hair  
Like he gets a little chin scruff at the most  
Like seven little chin hairs like a twelve year old

Ok but also I just see the whole gang arguing about something and Indrid finally throws his hands up and is like “ENOUGH! I’m going to my QUIET place..” and goes into a room and slams the door and all they can hear over the windows starting to rattle is this https://youtu.be/pN2UmX3Kmrs  
Maximum the hormone what’s up people

(Scenario where Indrid and his crush have their ring tones for each other as kiss me through the phone or sex over the phone and Indrid trying to call them to find where they are after an abomination attack/collapsed building/etc)  
Ok also the angst of him as the phone is ringing the music just keeps playing in the back ground and you can hear a broken phone buzzing on the sidewalk somewhere, and Indrid is just standing there with his hand held up, his own phone dropped out of his hand because suddenly he doesn’t see you in any of his future visions anymore and he just stands there catatonic with tears rolling down in face  
His eyes flash as he has visions and they start blinking very fast like Christmas lights then slowly just..go more and more dull..a flash every two seconds..every three..and then nothing

Ok but I feel like Indrid has one of those dicks where like...The SECOND it’s in a cage or a cock ring it just immediatly starts dripping like a faucet and blushes super super dark

Oh man so I just took a shower and I was thinking about it and Idky but like  
When I think moth smells I think orchard fruits like red apples and cherries and flowers  
And I was thinking about the smell taste and consistency of Indrids slick  
And it would probably be like..”pussy juice” consistency but maybe thinner like lube? (Depending on the lube)  
And would probably be fruity sweet with the tinniest floral note but then I was like ok but also salty and I was trying to picture the flavor in my head and I-..  
Pedialyte  
I had been mentally describing  
Fuckin  
Fruit punch flavored pedialyte  
Except way less salty cause HOOO buddy that stuff is sAlTy

ok but I can totally see a really teasing domme Indrid using his future vision as a way to tease a Sub MC and push them around a corner and play with them and make them think they’re going to get caught even though he knows they won’t  
Ok but also..a sub moth all cuffed up being told not to make any sound but his partner still knowing how excited he is because he’s vibrating so hard all the restraints are clattering like bells  
Or tied up sub Indrid being dommed in a similar way after their partner recognizes the vibrating and put a collar with a bell on him and if it chimes they stop touching him  
Indrid on his knees, hands behind his back, collar with the bell on, tongue out, and domme partner riding his tongue, but every time he gets too excited and vibrates and the bell chimes they lift up and take the taste away from him

Also I’m sorry I just love the idea of Indrid being a panting blushed in the face slightly sweaty MESS the first time he kisses the MC..like..no matter how TINY of a kiss it is just..straight up popping a boner from a school yard peck

Indrid wearing a full dive suit in the hot springs, flippers and all and scaring the absolute shit out of everyone

“Have any of you seen Indrid? I just saw him run by in his underwear with a laundry basket of cinnamon?”  
“Yeah he said something about party sized nog and went toward the hot spring”  
Someone “yeah that checks out..”  
Everyone sits there for a second digesting it then collectively goes “fuck!” And is flying out of their chairs and running toward the hot spring

Indrid getting naked with his crush for the first time and feels a little nervous about how many scars he has because they’re one of those things that don’t seem to go away with his disguise (like his eyes) but his partner traces them with their fingers and kisses and pets every one of them with their tongue as they trail down his body, closer to the ones he has near his hips, and then keeps..going..down..

Ok but..the electronic music head canon..He was listening to one of his bass boosted play lists when he started getting hot and heavy with his partner  
(It was an impatient spur of the moment thing with him eating them out against the wall of the bago)  
when at one point during a song his eyes flash and he gets an idea and smiles against you before lifting you up and setting you on the speaker right before the bass drops  
And he seals his lips over your clit and /sucks/ right as the bass hits and vibrates up your entire frame  
Bless sylvan strength 

Also I can totally see Indrid watching an old Elvira VHS and getting such a huge crush on her that he legit spends a few years disguised as a curvaceous gothic babe

Indrid going into a liquor store looking easily late into his forties and handing over the ID of a twenty one year old  
Indrid: *sweats* I started smoking last year?

Head canon that whenever Indrid had to go off the grid for a long time he’d just go to the movies when he felt like he needed an “update”

Indrid tipping over a cup that doesn’t spill and hes confused until he picks it up and tips it over and a LOAF of old eggnog slides out

Indrid laying on his floor  
he just squints for a second at a chocolate milk stain and then his eyes go wide as he realizes “oh god I haven’t bought chocolate milk in six months..”

Indrid doing phone sex to pay the bills  
His crush finding out and him nervously playing it off as not being as hardcore as when he cammed before he came to the quiet zone  
Plus his followers always seemed to like his voice the most anyways and the phone sex didn’t involve having to clean up tons of lube and lipstick stains  
And as he’s explains his crush is just fucking dying

Indrid doing the joker at karaoke and licks his lips and looks right into his crushes eyes when he says “really love your peaches wanna shake your tree..”

Ok but...horny Indrid playing pool with his crush and their friends HC   
Everyone refuses to play with him unless he swears not to cheat with future vision  
Playing doubles  
Having a crush that’s oblivious be playing with him  
And they say it’s better luck if they shoot it together, and they tuck themselves up against his front and lean him over with them to shoot

Priest Indrid setting his crush on the podium, throwing their legs open and eating them out

Slow but firm horny grinding with Indrid but it gets increasingly rougher and a little feral. When his crush teases him and asks him what he wants as he’s kissing up the curve of their throat, and he completely catches them off guard, drunk on how worked up theyve gotten him. He traces his fingers back through their hair, half tugging the entire way almost a little too rough, until they’re fisted at the back of their head and tipping their chin up so he can give one hard suck just under their jawline, press his mouth against their ear, lap his tongue across the shell of it and growl out that he wants to fucking tear them open  
They’d never heard him say something that aggressive before and the second they hear it they openly moan whisper out a shaky “please..”

Also oh god the look of absolute SHOCK on his crushes face if they sleep with him and learn he flat out has a dick piercing  
I just love the contract of characters who have one “out there” body mod but then no other ones   
LOL Indrid getting a dick piercing because he saw himself faint before getting his second ear pierced every time and thought “look if I can only stay conscious for ONE I’m gonna make it count”  
Indrid only getting a dick piercing because he he’s how hard it makes his future partner cum when he grinds against them with it

Hearing/speech impaired Indrid sign language AU is killing me  
Indrid deciding to be a flirt when he meets them and tells them they’re very funny, they laugh and stutter out a thank you and he signs “...you’re also very cute~”

Indrid doing this for himself for his birthday when he’s still wandering  
There are only gas stations and like a fast food place on the road so he just...sticks candles in a chicken sandwich  
Even better/worse the gas station doesn’t have birthday candles so he just uses a cigarette

Favorite cake- I always just vaguely pictured something cinnamon because eggnog

Ok but Indrid wearing a stupid ass fucking Halloween costume when him and his crush are about to fuck and when he starts to take it off they tell him to leave it on  
He’s literally dressed as a fucking rubber duck or something and that exact moment is when he decides he’s going to marry them someday

Everyone making fun of Indrid saying he can’t dance  
But if nothing else he can do ANYTHING out of spite  
And does that thing with his crush on the dance floor where you slam your hand on the wall behind them and basically just...throw them onto your thigh and griiiiiiiind~..

Indrid is the one wearing lipstick  
Oh man...Indrid tied down to the bed wearing lacy panties, a bralette, thigh highs, and bright red lipstick  
Finger fucking his mouth and smearing the lipstick all over  
Indrid flushed and panting and drooling and desperately sucking on your fingers

Swing dance follow up- ok also now I’m picturing the reaction to Indrid showing back up to the party and not even trying to fucking fix how he looks..He just drops down into a chair next to someone grinning like an idiotDifferent yet equally hilarious comments being made depending on who he sits next toI still head canon Indrid as being one of those people where just..nobody ever CONSIDERS thinking about him in a sexual context so when it happens it’s fucking WEIRD  
Jake coolice looking horrified “dude...I can SMELL you”  
Ned trying to lead Jake away to “have a mans talk!” And Jake just deadpanning “can you fucking not.”  
Ned already hammered at the reception and sipping from a glass of scotch while commending Indrid on his torrid affair of the young and hardy, and Indrid blissed our staring off into space pays him no attention until Ned tries to clap him on the back and Indrid without skipping a beat or losing his smile just says “touch me right now and I’ll kill you Ned”  
Ned stops mid clap and just “yup! That’s fair!” And makes some other god awful comment about post coital delicacy  
Indrid just reaches over and kicks his chair out from under him and pretends it wasn’t him

Also the flowers on payphone pictures I keep seeing just make me wanna write an Indrid “message sent” au even more where he leaves flowers on pay phones for his crush then calls the phone as they walk by to get their attention

Responding to being touched- Indrid having a mixed response where he buries himself in his crushes arms and holds them way too tight and has his hands on their skin but at the same time he’s shivering and breathing shallow like he might start having an anxiety attack. Like overfilling a battery

His crush who’s only his friend for now staying over and they’re laying in his little cubby bed and it’s not weird or with tension or anything but he looks really soft and he’s telling them something silly maybe and there’s some reddish blue night time light coming in through one of those small foggy plastic windows in the bago and they impulsively lean over and kiss him and instead of leaning away his breath hitches, and he dives into them, holding them fast and close, at first his crush is taken by it and drinks in everything he gives them until they notice his very fevered kisses start to come a little too hard, his hands are trembling and holding them a little too tight, his quiet whimpering sounds a little too distressed, they try to ask him what’s wrong but he’s lost and keeps smothering over their words with desperate kisses until they feel him sniffle and finally cup his cheeks and push him back, saying his name more firmly. The second they push him away his fingers clench, and he flat out whines. He swallows and comes back to himself enough to be more than a little mortified and tries to stammer out an apology but his voice is so rough and his eyes feel damp and his crush shushes him and starts running their fingers across his temples and through his hairline but even just that much has his head nodding down and eyes closing, body shivering so hard his teeth almost start to chatter..Indrid being too overwhelmed by any attempts at physical comfort at that point so instead they fall asleep face to face, as close as they can get to each other without actually touchingSomething something head canon that for a long time Indrid would come in his pants a lot or be to anxious to even get hard  
Something something ~~Indrid crying during sex cold~~For every nasty kinky fantasy I have about Indrid there are an equal amount of “Indrid having slow hand holding sex and crying while kissing his partner” fantasies

Ok but his crush watching Indrids hands and thinking about all the other things nimble fingers like his would be good at   
Also..Indrid stretching and his shirt riding up and pants hanging low enough that his crush can see the barest tuft of a white happy trail..

Also related but unrelated but I see him as being the kind of timid where he’s not ACTUALLY shy he’s just nervous but the second his partner is more effected than him the switch flips. Just. Like how he can flirt with no hesitation but sputters when his crush flirts back but the opposite with being a HELLA switch and GOOD at it the SECOND his partner shows any sign of “weakness”.  
The only reason this came up in my head is cause it crossed my mind of like..him and his partner deciding to try out pet play for the shits and giggles to see if they would be into it and getting Indrid all dressed up in kitty cat ears and some cute lingerie, and the plan being for his partner to be dominant, but his partner wasn’t expecting how fucking cute he ends up being once he’s all done up and just mentally is like “oh fuck..” but he totally can tell and just teases the absolute HELL out of them with it as soon as he sees them bite their lip. The second he notices how bad they’re blushing and hesitating he snatches the chance up and has a little grin on his face before he crawls over to them and into their lap and starts nuzzling up against them, nibbling at their throat, and whispers into their ear “well...aren’t you going to “pet” me..?”

Law of equivalency, he’s the knife cat equivalent of a confident teasing dom but the second he’s in sub space he’s a mewling, red faced, trembling little MESS

https://youtu.be/g9N3HGIhYJA  
GAS PEDAL  
Ok but...Indrid doing his “taking a break” loud music time and doesn’t hear his crush knocking  
This song comes on while he’s changing and MC just walks in and sees him naked from the waist up for the first time with fricken dance club booty grind music playing and just freezes with this face ಠAಠ...then slams the door and runs

PHONE NOTE DRABBLE AND PROMT LIST VARIOUS + “SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN” OUTLINE:

1\. “A sentence with a simile in it”  
(Maybe have it be a sleep over instead that Aubrey is throwing because someone else had never had a sleepover party before)  
Indrid sneaking up behind MC at a pine lodge bonfire you have a drink in your hands that you’d been slowly peeling the paper layers away from and he leans in making you startle and jump but holds you in place with a hand around your upper arm, his lips so close they brush the shell of your ear and whisper “the answer is yes, as white as fresh fallen snow..” holding your hand over your ear and spinning around and he’s got a cheesy shit eating grin on his face, /the fuck are you/ -talking about- you pause sigh and wait, he just grind harder “just a little hint for one of the games later..” “isn’t that cheating if you-“ “which game?” You both stopped and now it was your turn to smile, it always tickled you a bit when he got little things like what you were going to say next wrong, his smile falters then springs back more hesitantly, a dusting of pink creeping up his neck, “technically, yes, it /is/ cheating, but...if you really mind, I’d be amenable to making it up for you with a more detailed answer in (make it up for you with an explanation in (think more about this dialogue later and come back to it)   
Shaking it off and trying not to think of it and about twenty minutes later All the other characters are playing a game of truth or dare, Ned assface shakane asking Indrid and him picking truth “aaaalright! Does the carpet match the drapes!” Indrid cocks his head and looks straight at you grinning with teeth “why don’t you ask our newest member, after all, they already know the answer..” neds jaw drops, you choke on your drink, duck groans and looks away, Aubrey shrieks, (more dialogue of then fucking with each other and eventually letting it go and the night goes on) 

(Eventually maybe have seven minutes in heaven comes up as a game and probably Aubrey shoves you in with Indrid or just have you grab him and pull him aside or you corner him and ask what the he’ll was up with that or etc come up with a reason. Come back to decide likely Second?? Less insistent) “I really am sorry, but he wouldn’t have let it go otherwise and I’m not quiet sure I’d like Ned to know me that intimately...and the look on your face was completely worth it” (“couldn’t resist the chance to give him a little punishment for such a private question” (work on dialogue more) /how do I know you’re not just messing with me too/ “I did say I would make it up to you..” heart thudding in your chest, licking your lips there’s no way he can really mean that he’s going to show you..he hooks a thumb into his jeans and steps closer, leans in closer and looms over you, so close you could kiss him if all you did was look up. But instead he reaches up and slides his glasses up on top of his head small hooded eyes looking right into your “forgive me if it’s (a bit difficult to see) too dark in here to see them but clearly my eyelashes do in fact match what’s on top of my head, I hope this is sufficient” (again bud work on your dialogue) you bite down on the inside of your cheek, tired of being the one being messed with and put a hand on his shoulder (center of his chest?), walking him back until his shoulder blades thud against the wall of the closet “And if it’s not..” you say too close to his collar bones, fingertips brushing under the hem of his tank top and carding through the trail of downy hair that disappears into his red wash jeans, you meant to just fuck with him back expecting him to shriek or jump away but instead you hear his breath catch and look up to see his face, (have him blush now instead of earlier) he clearly hadn’t anticipated this outcome but didn’t move an inch, swallowing thickly, parting his lips as if to talk, eyes flashing, cheeks going redder, quiet gasp before closing his lips again and licking them. Instead of answering, you can feel his icy fingertips slowly and hesitantly cradling the small of your back unsure and pulling you closer, feeling your hand get sandwiched between the two of you against his thin stomach, the button of his jeans digging into the heel of your palm, can feel your breath coming quicker, when did you get so close, this close you can see every time the red shine of his eyes flash brighter, casting a faint glow across his cheekbones, until the glow is gone, we’re his eyes closed, or yours? So close you’re breathing in the same breath until you can’t breath at all, the barest brush of your upper lips touch before they come together, chaste, but sends a molten heat straight down through your stomach and sitting between your hips like a hot coal, he pulls away and you peak open your eyes the thinnest bit to see him completely flush, sliding your hand to the side to cup his hip bone, he was so much thinner than he looked, pushing up onto the balls od your feet to fit his lower lip between yours felt more than heard the chitter vibrating up his throat, his fingers flexing on your back, sliding to the middle of your back and making you shiver when your shirt rises up with it, tilting his head to deepen the kiss and press into you, his other hand coming up to cradle the back of your head (mess around with hand positions? Maybe have the one that grabs hers swap out with the one that cradles their head instead?), gently guides your hand back to his stomach, barely brushing the back of it, sighing against your lips, tries to talk but his voice comes out thick “Then...you could find out for yourself..” your heart beats away against your ribs, slotting your lips back against his as an answer, his hand sliding back up your arm to join the other cradle your arm? Shoulder? (Decide later?) yours sliding down and popping the button of his jeans open as the tip of your tongue tentative tastes the seam of his lips, he makes a chittering noise when you touch just underneath the hem of his boxers the hair under your touch feeling thicker but inhumanly soft, his own tongue a bit cold slipping into your mouth, your turn to moan into the attention, you could feel him pressing against your hip through his pants for a while now but the new position you could feel him throb against your wrist continuing down lower to take the fly of his zipper in your fingers, his body pressing forward too hard for you to finish, his tongue delving deep taking one long drink of you before he uses his grip to spin you away fast and rough so you’re facing the door, and putting his glasses back on his face with a flick of his wrist, having himself put to rights in what felt like the blink of an eye and leaning over your shoulder to give you the goofy bunny ear gesture behind your head, and stick his tongue out, even though you can feel him pressed against your back, rebuttoning his pants and adjusting himself up into his waistband, you don’t get the chance to say a word before the door is flung open and the flash of a cellphone camera makes you screw your eyes shut, /got you love bugs!/ indrid shouts along with another character, chuckling behind you much to their dismay.

2\. Saw a prompt for “digging around a goodwill together” but I thought it would be funnier if it was a dumpster.   
Going behind a store (think of a reason to be in there but Indrid is already squatting on the other end after you finally pull yourself up and over the side and you’re about to yelp startled when he holds a hand over your mouth and points up, before a bag of “expired” cup ramen noodles is dumped over your head, he counts to three on his fingers and then 

Drabble idea: getting ice cream at the same time as indrid or something related and he hands you a new cone and you’re like uuuuh what’s this for or he’s holding two cones and as soon as you ask something knocks the ice cream out of your hands (crow or something steals your ice cream or a huge big flies into it) Indrid hands you the new ice cream

Amnesty OC living in a small renovated hunting cabin...or an empty apartment next to duck and Leo

Coffee shop Au? Meet in a coffee shop

Drabble idea: seeing Indrid while wearing a tank top that has a dakimakura style drawing of moth man in Shibari on it and have him choke on a drink

Indrid cold   
Indrid cold masturbation fic  
Future vision of you rolling over in bed blinking bleary blurry alarm clock numbers reading two forty five twisting legs in sheets fingers sliding panties to the side brushing lips writhing hips dipping in to dampen swirling clit and dragging hand up stomach chest squeezing breast and up to curl around your throat pressing down on blood vessels then dragging up to drag a thumb across your lips gasping and hips jerking up sucking your thumb tongue poking out from between your lips sticking out of your mouth lightly fingering your mouth plunging fingers into your head and grinding your clit down on your palm with a wet squelch god you were so wet thigh slick, grinding faster in squirming figure eights, sputtering lung fulls of hot breath heaving from your chest, every breatht groan and sigh, litany, praying to a merciless god barring you from the same word you attempted to form and lost in incoherent whimpering until your spasms froze at 3:07 am and snapped like a broken chord, head thrown back and wailing, calling out for -  
Long fingers snapping the thin plastic of a ball point pen thin flick of ink spattering across the crumbled cardboard corpse of an empty carton of nog like blood in a cheesy horror film, swallowing down a thick gulp of air as a cold sweat down his back fingertips twitching against the page cross hatch shaded to look like rumpled sheets and in the center legs parted one hiked up and between them a hand that was- no. Eyes shutting in a tight blink and mind racing to thoughts of both thighs hiked up against their chest, both hands spreading them open for, no HIS hands spreading them open to be split around his- no, no, draped over his shoulders, drinking in the heady, salty scent of- no! Red eyes snapping open another breath, deep enough to make his ribs creak, dragging his eyes up the page, another thick swallow, and taking in your own staring back up at him in sharp relief, eyes hooded and glassy, mouth lolling open, too much detail put into the curve of saliva (swap with drool make next one saliva) pouring down one of two blushed cheeks, every line, every detail, every wanton aspect, completely and utterly...debauched. He licks his bottom lip, carried away by the sketched out curl of your tongue, trembling fingertip flicking across the paper in tune with the flick of thoughts of HIM causing that same fogged over expression, thoughts of teeth, swollen lips, slick writhing muscle stroking and sucking, ravenous, heavy panting, pulling away still attached by a thickly churned thread of drool, bubbly from his ministration, and him peering into eyes that pierced through and past him with need, and gods he needed..to cradle that wrecked face in reverence, soak in the heat pouring from burning cheeks and puffy bitten lips, would you be just as warm, just as sticky and wet and wanting down- no, no, /fuck/. Opening his eyes again and breathing out like he was punched in the stomach, fingers clamping shut and tearing the drawing clean from his sketch book, shooting out of his seat, crumpling and tossing it into an overflowing wastebin of empty takeout containers, finally sighing head falling back and hands scrubbing across his clammy face under his glasses, leaning forward with his hands on his desk hips involuntarily pressing forward to grind the straining behind his jeans against the edge sucking a hiss through his teeth, palm cupping himself and pressing down firm hoping the pressure would keep him from falling back into his head but only makes him bite down on the inside of his cheek wanting more, he hadn’t meant to focus so long on that one vision, wasn’t his first time seeing someone’s more private moments he can usually glaze over them with the smooth indifference of someone watching a nature documentary, looking down at his hands one smeared through the valley of his thumb with ink and a stray shard of clear plastic piercing into. He was bleeding. sighing and pushing himself away from the desk and wading through a leaf litter of papers and ramen cups to a sink over flowing with a mountain of coffee mugs and cola glasses, pulling a rag off the floor, turning on the sink, plucking out the shard of plastic,and starting to mindless scrub away the stains on his hands wishing the ringing of your voice in his ears would wash down the drain too, splashing cold water across his mouth, hand falling down and cupping his jaw, lower, giving one brief but firm squeeze around his throat in time with the press of his crotch against the counter, dragging a sub vocal moan kicking and screaming from where it kept its nails dug deep into his chest. You’d done the same, 

??????

Came to rutting against the counter like an untamed teenager, eyes flicking over to the green lit display time on the decrepit microwave that inhabited the dusty corner of his “kitchen”, in exactly six minutes and thirty seven seconds you’d be screaming out for “/fuck/..” he doubled over, forehead against the window above the sink wild ripped at his belt, shaking hands frantic, yanking open the button and forget the fly, diving straight into his boxers to cup himself, (squeeze/cup balls and base?) the front cotton of his boxers soaked and tacky with pre cum  
Brow drawing in a crease   
Gritting his teeth and fumbling to tear his pants down just far enough over his hips to free himself and give one relieving tug down his searing length bead of Precum weeping from the tip and helping slick his hand back down his foreskin, thumb swirling across the head between his grip, pelvic muscle spasm thrusting into his palm on instinct already dizzy, by now you’d be long lost, greedily lapping on the tip of your thumb, gaze rolled back into your skull,   
(Describe your masturbation more??? How specific?? Different habits?) have his thoughts wander to you two together if he let himself, tears prickling the corner of his eyes screwed shut, something falls off the counter and shatters, (coffee mug he bumped into in his...excitement..) purring, slamming a fist down somewhere, the first letter/syllable of your name peaking through between his groans but not letting himself say it, screaming then whimpering to the thought of you screaming “INDRID!”, painting the cabinet, his hand, his jeans, thick gob falling to the floor, collapsing on his knees whispering your name and resting his forehead on the edge of the countertop, blurry eyed looking over to the clock display as the time clicked from 3:07 to 3:08 (implying he ended up cumming at the same time as you did)

ODD FOOD BIOLOGY:

Stupid ass head canon but I was skinning garlic for dinner and thinking about Indrid and his crush cooking something together and Indrid being in charge of garlic...and just..picks a clove up, looks at it for a second, and pops it in his mouth raw  
Indrid not being phased?  
ok but that tracks because a lot of plant defense stuff is targeted at mammal biology, like how capsaicin only hurts mammals and birds aren’t effected by it at all  
My logic behind the garlic clove one was Indrid being unfamiliar with almost all earth foods and produce, but also with foresight he knows how he’s gonna react to it already once he decides to eat it and it’s kind of a huge bummer, so as a way to kind of take it back and find joy in trying things he just SHOVES things into his mouth without thinking about it, including raw garlic.  
Ok but what a weird fucking concept to think about, capsaicin not burning sylphs, maybe they taste super sour stuff like lemons as sweet or vice versa, the pungency from onions not burning their eyes...or the opposite where they have violent reactions to certain things like maybe all sylphs being allergic as FUCK to certain things  
Nectar not existing in great enough quantities to be nutritionally sufficient for him on earth so he just drinks massive levels of sugary drinks and eats tons of honey and other sweets. He’s basically a sylph version of diabetic and needs sugar to function or he gets cold and shaky  
OK BUT ALSO I’m taking this from certain human traits but! A lot of sylphs are probably lactose intolerant.  
Their bodies wouldn’t be used to processing lactose  
Indrid adding sugar to any low sugar foods  
Ooooh I love that! Indrid adding sugar packets to foods that definitely should not have sugar packets added to them. He does eat a lot of carbs though and that’s why he eats so many cup noodles because they’re easy to melt sugar into. Also theyre warm.  
Piping hot cup ramen with like six sugar packets in it is his standard meal  
Indrid drinks a lot of pedialyte. If someone offers him a sandwich or something he’ll take the meat and cheese off and throw it away the just add sugar to the bread.  
Indrid eating anything his crush makes without adding sugar to it much to everyone else’s surprise. His sugar consumption being as notorious as it is disgusting around amnesty, he literally won’t even eat Barclays legendarily awesome cooking without drowning it in honey, or some other type of sweetener. His crush bringing some sort of food to share to the lodge because they were trying a new recipe, and they mention really wanting Indrid to try it. Barclay getting real sheepish and not wanting to hurt their feelings so he kinda scratches his beard and tells them to just not be too sore if he doesn’t like it cause he’s just a real picky eater. Everyone kind of watching out of the corner of their eye when they offer some to him, and their jaws dropping when he takes a bite, smiles, eats the whole thing of whatever they handed him and tells them it was a delight.  
Also the funny thing is about the lactose intolerance head canon...like...even if Indrid was lactose intolerant too the egg nog consumption would still track. I can confirm with absolute personal certainty that lactose intolerance would not stop him. If anything the idea of him guzzling nog even though it SHREDS his guts is even more hilarious and realistic.  
Indrid unintentionally being kind of a vegetarian, just because the only things he really nutritionally gets anything out of are sweets, carbs, and fruits. (And egg yolks, which just encourages the nog obsession). His crush learning from Aubrey maybe after he tried their cooking that he normally /only/ ever eats sweets and kind of rips on Indrid for drenching food in honey. His crush not admitting that they like him but maybe all of a sudden they start trying a lot more sweet recipes that they’ve “accidentally” made too much of. Indrids crush purposely making bread based sweets that can be easily shared so they have an excuse to give him something they know he’ll like without it being “suspicious”. Bringing cinnamon buns and sweet pull apart bread to the lodge every now and then, and it just /happens/ to be when Indrid is there.

VALENTINE:

Indrid trimming a heart into his pubes and making it red with hair chalk....followed by the hair chalk staining because his hair is WHITE and him having a pink heart shaped bush for a month

Indrid gifting his spouse one of those ass print silhouette sexy paintings but it’s from the front, just FULL DICK AND BALLS

Oh man this made me think of another thing though...Valentines day Indrid HC’s Indrid seeing futures of his crush bringing little homemade chocolate shapes or cookies to the lodge to give to everyone and being more than a little bummed when he sees that they don’t have one for him. Indrid not realizing it’s because they made special ones just for him and they’re too nervous to decide whether to actually give them to him or not so he doesn’t really see that future option. Indrid shrugging it off and nervously deciding he’d give them a present anyways even if they don’t have one for him, everyone who’s friends seems to be trading little things in his visions so he knows they won’t think it’s weird or anything. Indrid absolutely melting into a red faced blush pile right before they finally decide to grow a pair and give him his valentine because he can see what they made for him...the same little cookies as everyone else but they’re shaped like little moths.  
Indrid almost pussied out and didn’t give them their present either until he saw that they made something so personal and special for him, but now he’s even more embarrassed and shy because his gift was a really stupid drawing of like...Danny devito or something because he thought if the gift was funny enough they wouldn’t think it “meant something weird” even though his crush is the only person he remembered to even being something for  
But his crush absolutely loves it and breaks down cackling and telling him it’s the best valentine they’ve ever gotten, they have a huge grin on their face from ear to ear and almost dont do it, but they lean up on their tippy toes and kiss Indrid on the cheek, he was already smiling like an idiot after seeing how much they liked their gift but now he’s fucking BEAMING. He’d probably be more embarrassed but his crush has already ran off to go show their Valentine’s Day drawing from Indrid to everyone. They show it to barclay, and he looks over and sees Indrid with his cookies and his face red and just raises an eyebrow and smiles, Aubrey is behind him waggling her eyebrows and making absolutely obscene hand gestures.  
OOH OOH I HAVE ONE BETTER. They say his name before they do it to try and get his attention but that just means he turns his face more toward them and they end up accidentally kissing him straight on the lips  
Jake coolice: nice 😎. Aubrey doing a wolf whistle.  
Ooooh same scenario but with a little more of a ballsy Indrid. After his crush kisses him they’re both frozen, eyes wide, until Aubrey wolf whistles at them and his crush gets real sheepish and starts to step back like they’re gonna take off totally mortified and Aubrey heckling not helping, but Indrid scoops a hand around behind their back and pulls them in, cups their face and tilts them up to give them an actual full kiss on the lips. And now Aubrey is just silent, mouth agape.  
Alternatively indrid using tongue just to be a smug little bastard

MISTLETOE:

Ooooh I had an idea for the mistletoe one...but it’s Indrid and his crush running around elaborately trying to avoid having to kiss each other in different ways while everyone else tries to not so subtly trick them into standing under it even though both of them swear up and down they’re just friends...it’s definitely a scheme being planned by Aubrey but everyone else is secretly in on it too. Indrid seeing in his future sight where all the mistletoe is the second they try to trick them under it. Aubrey even tries to use magic at one point to make a new one magically appear over them, but Indrid sees it coming and grabs Jake who’s standing behind him by hooking their arms together and spinning back to back so Jake is facing his crush instead of him. His crush just laughs it off and gives Jake a kiss on the forehead. Maybe at one point they even try to have barclay “yawn and stretch” and reach one over them but Indrid tells duck “quick look over there!” And duck turns to face barclay as he raises his hand with the mistletoe over his head. It gets to the point where Indrid and his crush /literally/ run away at one point after causing a stupid ass distraction like dumping the punch bowl over Neds head while trying to avoid the last mistletoe, and go peeling out the back door of amnesty together, slamming the door behind them breathing heavy and laughing like crazy. Indrid and his crush standing out in the snow together joking about how ridiculous everyone has been tonight, because they’re /obviously/ just really good friends. Indrid smiling and reassuring them that at least that was the last mistletoe he saw them having. His crush sighing and leaning back against the door, muttering under their breath with a giggle about what everyone must be thinking. But when they look up and open their eyes they whisper “oh shit...” Indrid notices their face go beet red a second before they tell him “uh..I guess they forgot about one”.  
And right up there over their heads hanging from the back porch lamp sure enough is one little frost covered bundle of mistletoe someone must have strung up during decorating that morning and forgotten about. Indrid turning just as red and nodding that “ah..so they did” His crush shifting around nervously, licking their lips and avoiding looking at him. They’re nervous at first but then they try to laugh it off, maybe they say something a bit self deprecating, and say it would be silly if they kissed now anyways after running away from it all night, I mean not that anyone is really around to make fun of it, or anything..or..you know they wouldn’t..wouldn’t wanna gross him out...they’re so convinced that there’s no way he likes them back like that, they clear their throat, and they’re about to change the subject and suggest they go back inside when they see Indrids hand out of the corner of their eye, reaching past them and resting on the wall by their shoulder, Indrid quietly saying their name and when they turn to look up at him he’s already leaning down and slots their lips together in a soft kiss. His crush taking a deep breath through their nose out of shock, eyes widening before sliding closed, and they kiss him back, reaching up and holding his face in their hands, stroking their thumbs hesitantly over his cheeks...the kiss lasting a lot longer than either of them planned, but neither wanting to lean away yet. Both of them coming back forward for several more light kisses once they do finally lean away from each other. Eyes fluttering open and Indrid smiling at his crush, reassuring them that he actually felt quite the opposite of “grossed out” by it..Even cuter if they do go back to the party looking a little too happy and red cheeked and everyone tries to tease them and get them to spill why but they refuse to say and blame it on it being fucking freezing cold outside and still amused by ned soaked in holiday punch. Nobody pays it any mind after that except mama is smiling at them from across the room, since she was the one who put that mistletoe there this morning before anyone else was even awake. Someone else catches mama grinning and accuses her of being a huge softy, and mama telling them “eh bite me...everyone deserves to be happy sometimes..”  
The funny part of it being that mama was the only one who wasn’t actually in on the “bet” over who could catch them first  
The same mistletoe kiss head canon as I said in general but instead of backing away the kiss just gets deeper, more heated. Indrid not even being aware of his body pressing them closer into the doorframe until his hips are flushed against his crushes. Sighing against each other’s lips when his crush teases his bottom lip with the tip of their tongue. Indrid teasing back and slipping inside. It would be the dead of winter so it would be so silent out that even the tiny bit of sound coming from their tongues curling together would sound obscene. Indrids crush whimpering into his mouth. Him answering with his own satisfied moan. Getting so lost in each other that they don’t even notice how bitter it is out in the open until Indrids other hand starts wandering up the hem of their shirt, up and around and slowly sliding up the back of their sweater. Until they nip at his bottom lip and he involuntarily grinds up against them. But the thrust of his hips pushing their bared lower back against the frozen door, starting them out of whatever trance they’d slipped into. His crush yelping and surging forward against his chest. Indrid asking if theyre okay, theyd really startled him but he can see they’re fine apart from the way their pupils have gone wide, cheeks cherry red, lips swollen. Indrid not looking much more put together himself, and his crush feeling suddenly shy. Clearing their throat and muttering, asking if um..if he’d wanna go back inside now. Indrid nodding, swallowing and saying that yes, actually, he would. But when they get inside and close the door behind them, Indrid bites his lip like he’s trying to make a decision. His crush about to ask him if /he’s/ alright, when he takes their hand in his and starts leading them down the hallway. His fingers would be like absolute ICE. But instead of turning down the next doorway to go back to the festivities he swings them around the opposite way, taking them down the rows of random inn suites  
Down until they’re almost to the end of the hallway and his crush is starting to get confused, but since they aren’t sure exactly what he’s onto they don’t question it. Going odd directions was pretty on brand for him, and they think maybe he’d just left something in the room that he’d borrowed for tonight after the holiday party (since long cold winter walks at two am definitely weren’t his jam.) His crush being so oblivious and also having their mind race from the kiss they’d already had outside, and now with him holding their hand, that it throws them off guard when Indrid stops and doesn’t move any further into the room once they’re past the threshold. Instead he reaches behind them and shuts the door, walking them back against it. Indrid reaching down and pressing his fingertips against their palms, up through their fingers, and lacing them together with his. Sliding their joined hands up against the door and trapping his crush against it, leaning closer until his lips are hardly brushing theirs, swallowing thickly and whispering “Is this alright...?”. His crushes breathing already starting to come heavier again, eyes drifting half closed when they nod in response.  
Indrid pressing forward and closing that last breadth of space. His crush not even trying to hide their soft moans against his lips this time, openly whimpering, sucking on his tongue, his bottom lip, gently nipping between every kiss and Indrid returning every heated affection in full measure...his hands slipping out of theirs and sliding over their collar bones, under their coat and then outward, pushing it over their shoulders and onto the floor..

SPANKING:

ok but...Indrid legit liking being spanked but being super embarrassed to admit it. When he finally tells his crush and they’re cool with it and he kind of shyly asks if they’d be alright with..maybe..doing it to him a little, maybe..like right now? He’s not expecting them to be so good at it, or for it to feel so much more amazing since it’s coming from them. The way they caress the side of a finger up his ass cheek, fondling a little before landing the first smack. The way his crush coo’s at him and shushes him, reassures him and asks him to let them know if they need to do anything differently. He wasn’t expecting them to affect him so badly and after maybe five or six swats to his cheeks, his cock is already painfully hard and leaking a steady string of precum down onto the floor.  
Indrid is already breathing heavy, pink in the face. His crush resting a hand at the small of his back, leaning over him and asking if he needs them to stop. Indrid speaking fast and breathy, “no! Please..please don’t stop..”. Feeling his crushes hand slowly sliding down his back, down his ass before pulling away and cracking another swift slap across his ass. Indrid openly crying out now. His crush not letting up, even when his eyes start to prickle with tears, but still stopping every few strikes to stroke their fingertips across his burning cheeks, up his inner thighs, across his perinium, over his outer hips. Cooing to him that “you’re doing so good sweetheart...” sliding a fingertip over the center of him, just barely not parting his cheeks, just lightly tracing, telling him he looks so beautiful like this. Slapping his ass again harder this time so that he’s wailing for them, telling him that he SOUNDS so beautiful for them..  
Indrid totally lost and drunk on the feeling of being so intimate with his crush. They’d had sex before but doing things like this haven’t come up yet and it felt so intimate, so fragile. The feeling burning him up inside just as badly as it did on the outside. A solid litany of groans and whimpers and whines pouring from Indrids throat, his hips squirming so hard in place that his crush keeps having to stop and hold him still until he calms back down. He’s so keyed up he doesn’t even recognize the heat pooling in his lower stomach at first, the next few swats of his crushes hand across the backs of his thighs have him absolutely panting. Until they bring their hand back up to strike straight across his ass and before he can stop it he’s already spilling over, every muscle in his body contracting when his eyes roll back and he cums all over the floor, across the bedding he’d been leaning against, up his stomach, over his thighs. Making an absolutey obscene mess underneath him. His own hands were too busy knotting into his own hair, clasping over his mouth, grabbing at anything he could to give him ANY way to ground himself to help control any of the mess. His crush curling over him and kissing down his back, kissing between his shoulder blades, petting him and whispering that he did so good..  
His crush continuing to whisper sweet nothings to him while he comes down from his high, crawling up and laying next to him so they can nuzzle against his hair, kiss his temple, and whisper a soft “I love you..” into his ear..Indrid turning his head, still blissed out, but whispering it back and pressing a tender kiss to their lips.  
Tender aftercare with Indrids crush where they bring him a warm wash cloth and help him clean up and get out of his clothes, and rub aloe on his attention reddened skin. Wrapping him up in a soft blanket and falling asleep with him while cuddles up and just talking.

Indrids crush teasing him on Halloween because he likes the absolute worst candiesIndrid loving all the “old people candy” like sugar babies and “bit’o’honey”Aubrey somehow tricking his crush who doesn’t know his secret yet into dressing like a lamp

Find and add drunk Indrid head canons here you underbaked dinkleberry

There’s a hand made cross stitch in the sex dungeon that says “the safe word is lamp”And no it can’t be eggnog because it has to be something he WOULDNT shout during sex


End file.
